Overlord: La Señora de la Muerte ESPECIAL
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: En el cierre de YGGDRASIL, Momonga se encuentra en el salón del trono esperando el cierre pero antes de que llegara, un regalo sorpresa de uno de los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, Luci Fer, hace un gran cambió y más de lo que Momonga pudo pensar inicialmente. Momonga-Mujer
1. Chapter 1

ESPECIAL 120 SEGUIDORES

Hola, les dejo este pequeña obra, nacido de una imagen y por el reto de otro usuario, que dijo que "no me atrevería".

Esta obra es un viejo proyecto, una idea que se me ocurrió hace mucho, y ya que nunca e visto algo similar, así que de nuevo experimento :D.

Primera parte

YGGDRASIL, el más grande DMMO-RPG de la historia de las plataforma multijugador en Online, el cual lanzado en el año 2126 e inmediatamente se volvió no uno sino el mejor de generación, tanto que decir DMMO-RPG era sinónimo de YGGDRASIL. Esto se debió a varios factores, desde su gran jugabilidad, sus gráficos de última generación, una gran historia de fondo hasta por su nueve mundo abiertos, inspirados en los nueve mundos de la mitología nórdica, con una variedad de escenarios, misiones opcionales, mod y bosses espectaculares. Esto son las razones oficiales por la que YGGDRASIL se volvió tan popular pero hay otra razón, una razón que parece ser obvia pero que a muy pocos se le a pasado por la mente, YGGDRASIL al ser tan realista, lo vuelve un mundo en donde la población en general, osea el 99,9 % de la población, la cual vive de su trabajo, puede escapar de la horrible realidad que se vive es el siglo XXII.

El mundo en este momento estaba totalmente arrasado, el extractivismo salvaje e irracional para saciar la avaricia de unos pocos, tuvo con consecuencias que desde 2050 el mundo viviera en un mundo de escasez crónica junto a un medio ambiente totalmente destruido, que obligo a la especie humana a tener que refugiarse en ciudades domo. Lo que significo que ahora tenía que pagar por el aire que respiraban y si eso no fuera suficiente, la calidad de vida fue de mal a peor. El esclavitud moderna se volvió la regla, las condiciones laborales era deplorables y la esperanza de vida cayo dramáticamente, aunque eso no era el caso de la clase gobernante, los altos ejecutivos de las más grandes corporaciones y sus familias, aunque eso iba cambiando poco a poco. La desesperanza generalizada causo que los que tuvieran mantener en óptimas condiciones las ciudades domo no realizaran bien su trabajo. Ya que una persona sin esperanza de un futuro, no ve el sentido de esforzarse, ya que no siente que este vivo, y eso provoca que poco le importa las demás personas y mucho menos si las terminaba perjudicando de alguna forma. Así es como poco a poco los domos fueron deteriorándose y esos nos lleva a la actualidad, donde la humanidad esta al borde de la extinción, y que para la extrañes de cualquier ajeno, parezca que a nadie le importe.

Eso hecho de la realidad, le permitió que YGGDRASIL se vuelva un escape de toda esa cruel realidad, la realidad en que sus abuelos les legaron, un factor que muy pocas veces es mencionado, ya sea por la naturalización a vivir mal o por no querer reconocer lo mal que esta todo. El mundo estaba hecho una ruina y el único escape de ella era, para muchas personas, el mundo virtual, un mundo ficticio pero mejor que el mundo real. Aunque al final, ese mundo deplorable también terminando afectando ese mundo de ficción en que muchos se refugiaban. Ya que los servidores, que eran mantenidos por los mismos trabajadores desesperanzados, se iba deteriorando con rapidez, eso se reflejo en una perdida de calidad del mismo y que finalmente, la empresa, se viera obligada a notificar el cierre definitivo de YGGDRASIL. Un golpe más que colosal para millones de usuarios y con eso, la caída de jugadores y jugadoras en linea fue estrepitoso, lo que nos lleva a este momento.

En uno de los nueve mundo que tenía YGGDRASIl, más precisamente Helheim, el inframundo de la mitología nórdica, pero el juego solo es mundo nublado, venenoso y sin luz, y donde los jugadores con avatares heteromórficos tenían una bonificación, lo cual explica por que la casi totalidad de los jugadores de esa rama, hagan su principal residencia en ese mundo. Y hablando de ellos, en medio de un gran pantano venenoso se encontraba el gremio heteromórfico más grande de todo la plataforma, Ainz Ooal Gown, el cual reside en la mazmorra-necrópolis conocida como La Gran Tumba de Nazarick. La cual esta compuesta de diez pisos, todas con diferentes ambientes pero en esta ocasión nos centraremos en uno de ellos, el décimo piso, El Trono.

En donde, en medio de un magnífico salón del trono, se encontraba el maestro de este gremio, quien llevaba equipado el arma del gremio, el [Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown] y que se encontraba actualmente sentado en el gran trono, que se encontraba al final del gran salón. Este era Momonga, el hechicero esqueleto más fuerte, el cual ahora mismo se encontraba avergonzada con sigo mismo por haber modificado la creación de uno de sus grandes amigo del gremio, Tabula Smaragdina, sin su permiso, lo cual se arrepentía mucho. Albedo, una de la creaciones de su viejo compañero del gremio y supervisora de los guardianes, ella era de la especie heteromórfica de los demonio más claro, una súcubo y una bellamente diseñada- Tabula-san nunca hace algo a media, siempre tiene que se lo mejor y más perfecto- Pensó el maestro del gremio mientras observaba a Albedo con cierta vergüenza por lo que había hecho solo hace unos momentos.

Momongo había estado esperando en el salón de conferencia, esperando que alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de gremio viniera a pasar los últimos momentos de YGGDRASIL junto a el pero pasaron las horas pero solo Herohero había venido y tan rápido como vino se fue. En el momento que eso paso, una gran ira nació en Momonga o mejor dicha una furia, el no podía aceptar que sus compañeros, sus amigos, no vinieran. Acaso no había puesto un gran esfuerzo como tiempo de su vida para construir la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y ahora la dejaban, como si no fuera nada. Mientras pensaba en eso, golpeo la mesa redondo del salón de conferencia aunque ningún daño recibió esta, pero esa acción fue suficiente para liberar algo de la frustración e ira que portaba el maestro del gremio. Mientras suspiraba, pensó que estaba enojándose por nada, ya que YGGDRASIL era solo un juego, no podía pedirle a sus compañeros que sacrificaran su tiempo por algo que esta apunto de dejar de existir- Algunos tienen trabajo, otros también tienen familias que mantener con ese trabajo, no puedo enojarme por algo que esta fuera de su control. Ellos estaba en elegir su vida en la realidad o en esta, que no importa lo divertido y bueno que haya sido, todavía sigue siendo algo que no existe- Pensó Momonga resignada mientras se levantaba y se dispuso a salir del salón, cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la salida, se percato del arma del gremio.

El arma del gremio, el arma que mientras exista el gremio al cual esta asociado existirá, si por alguna razón el arma fuera destruida, significaría el fin de el gremio al cual estaba vinculado. Es por esa razón, que los gremios la oculta en el lugar más seguro de sus gremios. En el caso de. arma de Ainz Ooal Gown, es un ítem casi al mismo nivel de un ítem de clase mundial aunque solo en estadísticas, ya que nunca fue usada en el campo de batalla, pues era demasiado peligrosa usarla pues corría el riesgo de ser destruida y eso nadie quería que pasara. Es por eso que se decidió que ella estaría en el salón de conferencias, oculta como una simple decoración, una táctica inteligente para engañar a los potenciales invasores que tuvieran la suerte de poder llegar hasta en noveno piso. La mayoría de los jugadores supondría que el arma del gremio estaría en el salón del trono y no oculta como una simple decoración, aunque como todo tiene también sus riesgos aunque hasta ahora nadie a podido llegar al noveno o décimo piso y ahora que pronto llegara el fin, eso ya no importa.

Momonga miro al arma del gremio con nostalgia, recordando todas las aventuras y desafíos que tuvo que pasar el y sus amigos para juntar todos los elementos para crear tal arma. Ese sentimiento de nostalgia pronto se volvió en uno de tristeza, mientras pensaba que todo el esfuerzo en crearla en unos pocos minutos abran sido para nada. Como era los últimos momentos de su amado gremio y viendo que era el único que estaba en el gremio, decidió agarrar el arma- Perdonenmen chicxs- Pensó antes de agarrar el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown y salir de la sala de conferencia. Cuando salió del salón fue recibido por el mayordomo de Nazarick, Sebas Tian, y por las Pleiades, las criadas de combate que estaba hechas para ser la última defensa contra los invasores que llegar hasta el noveno piso, algo que nunca paso.

Buen trabajo- Dijo Momonga cuando los vio, no sabía porque lo dijo pero sentía que tenía que decirlo, tal vez era un reconocimiento por el gran trabajo que hicieron sus camaradas en hacerlos o era algún tipo de despedida, aunque sonaba loco ¿no?- Despedirme de NPCs, JA, cuan desesperante mente solitaria debo estar para llegar a esto- Pensó Momonga burlándose de el mismo pero no siguió pensando en ello y continuo caminado, en eso ordeno a los NPCs lo siguiera, lo cual hicieron. Momonga siguió caminando, seguido por los NPCs, hasta que llego a su destino, el décimo piso, El Salón del Trono.

Cuando momonga llego a la puerta de la Puerta del décimo piso, contemplo con admiración la puerta, su decoración hecha por el bromista del gremio Luci Fer, era una obra de arte espléndida aunque nunca lo termino, sigue siendo una gran obra. Cuando termino de contemplarla, abrió las puertas e ingreso al décimo piso, fue recibido por un largo pasillo que terminaba en un trono oscura, el [Trono de los Reyes], un ítem de clase mundial. Momonga camino por el pasillo, mientras no podía evitar contemplar las banderas que decoraban las paredes, cada una de ella con el emblema de uno de los 41 miembros del gremio. Al hacerlo, empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con ellos y aunque eso lo alegró al principio pronto se volvió en tristeza. Ya que sabía que pronto, todo lo que estaba viendo, todos esos recuerdos, todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios que el y sus amigos hicieron para construir todo esto, desaparecería en unos pocos minutos.

Cuando llego a los pies del trono, salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que la presencia del NPC responsable del décimo piso, Albedo. La cual estaba aun lado del trono, se quedo un rato admirando esta obra de arte de su camarada pero pronto siguió su camino y se sentó en el trono, cuando lo hizo soltó un gran suspiro y se hundió en el trono. Se quedo quito por unos momento, hasta que finalmente se reincorporo. Cuando lo hizo, contemplo el salón del trono, dejando que sus recuerdo lo inundaban, la alegría, la nostalgia y la tristeza pasaron en el. Cuando finalmente salió de su trance, su mirada volvió a la responsable de este piso.

Su curiosidad le saco lo mejor de el y por alguno razón termino abriendo el archivo de configuración de Albedo, aunque siendo una creación de Tabula Smaragdina, era obvio que sería muy complejo y largo, tanto que Momonga se canso de ello y fue al final de el. Cuando leyó la última parte se horrorizo, ya que lo último en su configuración era que era una "ninfómana". Aunque quería mucho a su amigo y en circunstancia normales se opondría a sus gusto, esto le pareció demasiado. Es por eso que, en una acción impulsiva, uso el arma del gremio para poder editar la configuración de Albedo y así borro esa parte, pero sintiendo que al menos tenía que ocupar el espacio que había dejado, otra vez por un impulso, escribió que esta "profundamente enamorada de Momonga". Algo que lo avergonzó al instante aunque lo dejo así y guardo la modificación, aunque rápidamente la culpa por haber profanado la creación de su amigo lo agobio y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, en donde Momonga esta entre aceptar su accionar o deshacer lo que había hecho.

Aunque eso fue interrumpido cuando de repente la campaña de mensaje suena, lo que saco a Momonga de su aura de culpa y lo volvió en si. Cuando Momonga miro en su tabla de mensaje se sorprendió cuando vio de quien era este mensaje que recién había llegado.

Luci Fer- Dijo Momonga en voz baja, un tanto sorprendido por este acontecimiento inesperado y no era para menos, hace mucho que no había sabido nada de Luci Fer, tanto que había pensado que como Bellriver había muerto, algo que en el mundo que vivía era muy probable. Sin perder tiempo, abrió el mensaje el cual saludaba y agradecía a Momonga por todos los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, como también remarcar que no se arrepentía de ninguna de la bromas que había hecho- Típico de el- Pensó Momongo alegremente. El mensaje termino con un tipo de enlace, que venía con una simple frase "Este es mi regalo de despedida, Momo-chan".

Momonga intrigado precioso en el enlace y cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente una luz cubrió a todo al avatar de Momonga, por unos momentos la luz fue tan fuerte no que se pudo ver nada más que blanco. Aunque rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad, Momonga se quejo de que Luci Fer siempre será Luci Fer. Cuando termino de quejarse, volvió a ver que tipo de broma le había hecho esta vez. No tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta lo que el baka de Luci Fer le había hecho, ya que ahora en vez de tener sus huesos desnudos, los tenía cubierto de carne y piel, una de un tono blanco con lila- No otra vez- Pensó Momonga con frustración, ya que no era la primera vez que Luci Fer, había cambiado la especie de su avatar, aunque era técnicamente imposible, si era Luci Fer lo más seguro era que el demostraría que "imposible" no estaba en su vocabulario.

Momonga resignado, activo su tabla de personaje para ver que más le había hecho Luci Fer. Para su alegría tanto sus estadísticas como razas seguía siendo las mismas, pero cuando vio la imagen de su avatar, sintió que si fuera posible su mandíbula estaría en el suelo. Si, seguía teniendo sus estadísticas y seguía siendo un la familia de los No-Muerto de la clase Overlord, pero eso no le importo cuando vio que le había hecho Luci Fer, no había cambiado la especie de su avatar. Por supuesto que no, eso ya lo hizo, Luci Fer no era un bromista que repitiera sus bromas. No, esta vez había llegado a otro nivel, en vez de cambiar su especie, había cambiado algo más pequeño pero igual de imposible, había cambiado el sexo de su avatar.

¡LUCI FER!-Grito Momonga con ira con su voz habitual, lo cual agradeció de que Luci Fer no le haya cambiado su modulador de voz, si ese no fuera el caso, estaría mucho más enojado y mientras se calmaba, pudo comprobó la nueva forma de su avatar. Su nueva piel, es blanco con un toque de lila, tenía un aspecto saludable y no tenía ningúna imperfecciones visible. Aún conservaba todo su set sin ninguna modificación, lo cual es bueno pero también malo, malo porque ahora que había cambiado de sexo, su avatar mostraba mucha de su piel nueva.

Ahora era visibles sus largas y bien formadas piernas que terminaban en sus piel descalzo, algo curioso era que sus uñas era de color negro. Cerca de sus muslos, tenía algunas placas doradas la rodeaban, ahora también tenía una grandes caderas con una cintura de regalo de arena y su pechos expuestos. Lo único que cubría algo de su piel era una bragas, hecho de hueso y con una gran perla roja en su centro, su vientre estaba totalmente desnudo. Sus pechos, los cual relativamente grandes, estaban cubiertos por una armadura de pectoral, la cual se asemejaba a las costillas de un esqueleto humano. Ese diseño era muy obvio que dejaba más piel visible que la que ocultaba, Momonga agradeció que en YGGDRASIL, los gráficos +18 y como +15 no estuvieran permitido, pues si no fuera el caso, muy posiblemente se podría ver algo más que unos simples melones de color blanco con un tono lila.

Sus brazos y manos también estaban cubierta por carne y piel, fuera de eso ninguna novedad, y como en su pies, las uñas de sus dedos también eran negras. Momonga se revisó muy detenidamente sus dedos y para su alivio, todavía tenía equipados sus dientes ítem, similares a anillos, en ellas.

Ahora llendo un poco más arriba, la parte de su cuello esta cubierto por un gran collar dorado con grabados en el, su cabeza estaba cubierto por una nueva cabellera de pelo plateado, su nuevo rostros tenía suaves líneas femeninas, con unos delgados labios de color violeta con una pequeña nariz y con dos rayas negras en su frente. Sus ojos ahora tenían tanto su esclerótica como su iris de un color rojo sangre y con sus pupilas como unos puntos blancos, en medio de ese mar de rojo que eran sus ojos. También sus ojos estaba bien delineados de un color negro probado y abajo de sus ojos tenía una raya negra, que iba para abajo.

Esos fueron los cambios más importantes que recibió su avatar, había algunos detalles más pero no era significativos ni relevantes. Momonga ahora tenía una verdadera belleza como avatar y está furioso por eso, tardo un tiempo en calmarse por completo pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar solar una larga carcajada.

Aunque seguía molesto por lo que Luci Fer le había hecho, no pude evitar que una gran alegría lo inundara- A sído mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Luci Fer había hecho una de sus molestas bromas- Pensó con alegría y nostalgia, eso último se debía que aunque le molestaba muchas las bromas de su compañero, el hecho de que hace mucho que nos la vivió, hizo que volver a experimentarla le género una gran alegría, era como volver a las mejores épocas del gremio y eso lo hizo sentir una gran felicidad.

Con eso, Momonga no busco la forma de revertir la pequeña broma de su viejo compañero y para que, en menos de un minuto todo en YGGDRASIL dejaría de existir, prefirió pasar sus últimos momentos en línea disfrutando, que buscando algo que no le serviria para nada. Así Momonga con su nueva forma, volvió a concentrarse en el salón del trono y en eso, empezó a rememorar los viejos recuerdos que vivió con su camaradas.

Cuando terminó de rememorar, volvió su mirada a los NPCs que estaban con el, se volvió a entristeció al saber que pronto ellos como todos en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick dejaría de existir. Así se les quedó mirando hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión- Si este son los últimos momentos, entonces que sean gloriosos- Pensó Momonga, y así se puso en una pose gloriosa mientras se encontraba en su trono, el aire de un verdadera soberana lo envolvió en ese momento y para completarlo, ordenó a los NPCs que se arrodillaron, lo cual hicieron al instante.

Si hubiera algún testigo en este instante, se maravillaría como también se encogería por la sobrecogedora aura de poder que en este momento se estaba viviendo en el último piso de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Y así Momonga espero el final.

23:59:55

Momonga miro al reloj en su pantalla.

23:59:56

Suspiró- Tendré que acostarme pronto, mañana tengo que trabajar temprano, como siempre- Pensó.

23:59:57

-Desearía que esto no estuviera pasando... -

23:59:58

-Me gustaría que todo volviera como en el pasado... -

23:59:59

-Pero al menos fue bueno mientras duró... -

00:00:00

Fue divertido- Termino de pensar mientras toda su pantalla se volvía cada vez más oscura, hasta que finalmente todo su campo de visión se volvió negro. En ese momento Momonga pensó que sería expulsado del servidor pero paso el tiempo y eso no pasó. Para su desconcierto en vez de ser expulsado, su visión se aclaró y vio que aún continuaba en el décimo piso- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Los desarrolladores retrasaron el cierre? O...- Pensó Momonga con inquietud, cuando quiso ver si se podía comunicar con los administradores descubrió, para su total horror, que ya no podía ver ninguno de los iconos ni su menú ni nada.

¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASAN... do?- Momonga inicio un grito que murió tan rápido como nació, el (ella) puso su mano sobre su boca y sus ojos se agrandaron de incredulidad. Y no era para menos, la voz que acaba de solar no era la suya, ni siquiera era una masculina, era femenina y con un desconcertantemente elegante y llena de autoridad, osea una voz totalmente ajena a el (ella).

Momonga-sama, sucede algo- Una nueva voz hizo acto de presencia en el salón del trono, era una voz femenina hermosa y tan melodiosa que hasta podría ser hechizante. Momonga volvió su mirada a la dirección en donde se había originado la encantadora nueva voz y cuando puedo ver de quién venía, el (ella) entro en shock total, ya que la nueva voz provenía de Albedo, de un NPCs, lo cual debería ser imposible.

Momonga se quedó helado mientras seguía mirando a Albedo, la cual la estaba mirando con ojos de preocupación y para su desconcierto, no eran los únicos. Ya que pudo sentir como la mirada de Seban y las Pleiades también reflejaban preocupación por su señora. Lo cual solo sirvió para dejar más confundida a la ahora señora de la Gran tumba de Nazarick.

Segunda parte

Momonga seguía mirando con asombro, incredulidad e inseguridad la escena que se estaba desenvolviendo delante de él y para su terror, el (ella) estaba en el centro de atención de todos, todas y todes; los NPCs que ahora habían cobrado vida.

¿Momonga-sama?, ¿Momonga-sama?, ¡¿Momonga-sama?! ¡¿Algo le a sucedido?! ¡¿Hay alguna en que le pueda servir?!- Albedo empezó a elevar la voz, lleno de preocupación, tanto que rompió el trance que estaba esperimentando en este momento Momonga.

Albedo se había levantado para acercarse a su señora, hasta que quedo a centímetro de ella, nunca dejando de verla con sus ojos lleno de preocupación. A continuación ella juntos sus manos y las presionó con sus pechos, lo cual los hizo resaltar. Lo que causo que Momonga entrará por fin en pánico, aunque rápidamente un aura verde lo envolvió y cuando desapareció, su mente se encontraba en paz y con tranquilidad.

Eh... No puedo entrar en contacto con los administradores- Dijo Momonga con su nueva voz femenina en un tono neutral y calmado, Momonga se siente muy incómodo por esto. Su voz era muy diferente a la que originalmente tenía, no solo por ser femenina sino por como se escuchaba, tenía una elegancia, una autoridad y seguridad que era muy ajena a ella (el).

Lamento mucho mi incompetencia, al no saber que son "administradores" ¡Si hay una forma de poder remendar mi inútiles, estaré más que dispuesta en hacerlo!- Dijo Albedo con fuerza y determinación, mientras se inclina nuevamente ante su señora. Momonga, sintiéndose nuevamente incómodo por la determinación y lealtad que Albedo irradiaba, y lo peor, estaba completamente dirigido hacia ella (el).

No es importante, no era necesario que lo supieras- Dijo Momonga con su nueva voz, mientras se hundía en su trono. Albedo en cambio, se había reincorporado y había dejado un poco de distancia entre ella y su amada señora.

Cuando Albedo se había alejado, Momonga pudo relajarse para luego sumergirse en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar sentido a todo lo que está viviendo y terminó dándose cuenta que no podía darle. Así que decidió que el mejor curso de acción es investigar, obtener más información de esta nueva situación, Momonga sabe que solo con ella podría encontrar, o al menos eso esperaba, sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Es así que ordenó a Seba que fuera a investigar los alrededores de la Nazarick y que reportará sus hallazgos, a las Pleiades les ordenó que volvieran a su posición habituales. Así se quedó solo ella (el) y Albedo en el salón del trono, algo que no planeo, un silencio incómodo para Momonga cayó en el salón del trono.

Y ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes? Momonga-sama- Pregunto tranquilamente Albedo a su señora, Momonga no supo que responder al principio, aunque pronto una idea se le surgió.

Eh Albedo acercate- Dijo Momonga con un poco de inseguridad, Albedo respondió con un "si" muy alegre junta a una radiante sonrisa y plácticamente se lanzó sobre su señora, está acción tomo a Momonga con la guardia baja, lo que provocó que retrocediera instintivamente, algo que Albedo no lo noto o no le importó.

Momonga casi había dicho que "si le dejaba agarrar sus pechos" una acción clasificada +18, la cual sería inmediatamente censura por los servidores, si aún estaba en la plataforma. Pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, ya había profanada la creación de su amigo, lo cual aún le llenaba de culpa, y si hacía que lo que estaba planeando hacer, estaría profanando aún más a la creación de Tabula, algo que no sabía si pudiera soportar.

Descartando esa idea, Momonga empezó a pensar otra forma en cómo descubrir si seguía estando en YGGDRASIL o no. Mientras pensaba en algo, sintió un extraño peso en su pecho, cuando miro hacia abajo se dió cuenta de que se trataba. Su cuerpo, el nuevo cuerpo que la broma de Luci Fer, era el de una mujer y el peso extraño que sentía que sentía en su pecho eran su pechos, los cuales para su total vergüenza, se dió cuenta que no estaba muy bien cubiertos que digamos. Aunque se le pasó rápidamente se le pasó, cuando una nueva idea se formó en su cabeza- No tengo que profanar la creación de Tabula para ver si todavía sigo en la plataforma o no. Si hago que Albedo toque los míos (escalofríos paso por decir eso) la censura se tendría que activar deimediato o tal vez el servidor no permita que incluso esa orden sea realizada- Pensó mientras volvía a mirar a Albedo, la cual seguía a poco centímetro de ella.

Albedo, toca mis pechos- Dijo Momonga a Albedo, la cual miro con sorpresa a Momonga pero ni pasó un segundo cuando su expresión cambió a una de éxtasis total, sus ojos irradiaba pura lujuria y su sonrisa es de locura.

¡SI, MOMONGA-SAMA!- Grito Albedo mientras metió ambas manos por debajo de la armadura de pectoral que cubría muy poco piel y con sus manos entraron, presionó sobre los pechos de su señora.

¡AHHH!- Momonga soltó un gran gemido, una sensación de vergüenza y de shock la inundaron, se sentía tan bien pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esto estaba mal, fueron sentimiento tan contradictorios que lo terminó mareando. Y lo peor era que Albedo no había terminado, ello siguió presionando y cada vez que lo hacía, Momonga grimia más y más, un sonido celestial para los oídos de Albedo y que la impulsaron a hacer aun más, para seguir escuchando esa maravillosa música.

La confusión de la mente de Momonga era total, el shock y el creciente placer, volvía su mente en un completo desastre y para su desgracia, Albedo había encontrado la forma de aumentar su placer. Ella presionó algo que coronaba su pecho, sus pezones, los cuales ahora estaban a su total merced. Lo cual aumento más el placer que sentía Momonga, lo que nublada cada vez más la pobre mente de la señora de Nazarick.

Era tanto, que Momonga no se percató de que Albedo había sacado una de sus manos de los pechos y empezó a bajarla lentamente, pasando su mano por su vientre mientras acariciaba su piel, hasta que finalmente bajo aún más y llegó a una parte que nadie antes había llegado. Un choque aún más grande de placer lleno a Momonga, pero fue tan grande que rompió su mente nublado y la hizo entrar en si.

¡ALBEDO! ¡Ya es suficiente!- Dijo Momonga medio alterado por todo lo que había experimentado y lo confuso que fue. Albedo, la cual en ese momento está solo milímetros de los labios de Momonga, retrocedió inmediatamente, su mirada de lujuria salvaje se convirtió en de horror, al ver que había sobrepasado las órdenes de su señora, lo cual la modifico. Aunque solo en el aspecto de haberse pasado no de lo había hecho, el cual siempre sería el más atesorado de sus recuerdos y esperaba lo que acaba de vivir pasará más en un futuro próximo.

Lo lamento completamente mi señora, recibiré cualquier castigo que me dicte para purgan mis trasgresión- Dijo Albedo mientras hacía especia de ella y Momonga, inclinada y con su cuerpo temblando, claro remanente de su lujuria salvaje que aún que quedaba.

Está bien, estás perdonada... Es más tengo una misión para vos, avisa a los demás guardianes que en una hora, en el sexto piso, espero a todos los guardianes de piso disponibles, ¿Cualquier duda?- Dijo Momonga sin pensar bien que decir, aunque al final salió muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Albedo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir con su misión, cuando salió del salón del trono, dejando a Momonga sola. Ella (el) se pudo hundir en su trono y soltar un largo como pesado suspiro de alivio.

¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?- Dijo en voz baja Momonga mientras intentaba tranquilizar su mente, la cual gracias a su habilidad pasiva, fue más fácil de hacer- Maldito seas Luci Fer, esto es tu culpa- Pensó con molestia Momonga, mientras se miraba a si misma y se daba cuenta de que todo esto era real, los NPCs, Nazarick y lo más importante, su avatar. Lo que llego a la siguiente conclusiones, el ya no era un EL ahora, gracias a Luci Fer-baka, era un ELLA. Cuando finalmente la mente de Momonga lo pudo procesar, hizo lo que cualquiera haría en ese momento, gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Quiero agradecer a todes ustedes, leales seguidores y seguidoras de los 41 seres seres supremos de Ainz Ooal Gown, por disfrutar de mis pequeñas obras y espero que sigamos siendo cada vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARÉN YURI V.S HARÉN INVERSO**

* * *

Primera parte

* * *

Momonga después de desahogarse y ser tranquilazada por una extraña aura color verde, que le había ahorrado un bien rato de caos mental, lo cual ella agradeció pues en este momento no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo. Pensando en ello, ella se dió cuenta que también ese extraño fenómeno había pasado en el resiente "incidente" con Albedo, cuando su mente casi había sído totalmente consumida por esa corriente poderosa de emociones, que le causo el toque de la supervisora de las guardianes de pisos. Se alegro mucho de que eso le haya salvado de esa incómoda situación, donde si no hubiera por esa pasiva, quien sabe hasta dónde hubiera podido llegado. De solo pensarlo, un extraño escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, su piel se eriza y un extraño nerviosismo surgió en la última de los seres supremos de Nazarick.

Esto es terrible- Dijo la ama de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick cuando empezó a rebuscar como estoy pudo haber llegado tan lejos y recordó lo que había hecho ante del cierre de YGGDRASI. Una muestro salió a relucir en el bello rostro de Momonga, al entender de qué era parte culpable de lo que había acabado de pasar- Soy terrible, modifique la configuración de una de las creación de mis queridos compañeros. Profane a Albedo y soy responsable de sus acciones, soy la culpable de todo esto- Pensó con arrepentimiento la suprema gobernante de Nazarick mientras que su cabeza se inclinaba hacía abajo y un aire depresivo se empezaba a formar a su alrededor- Pero igual, en que estabas pensando Tabula-san, hacer que una de tus mejores creación fuera una [Ninfómana]... ¿Porqué todes los que conozco son así?- Pensó aún más depresiva, ahora por su pobre círculo social y que casi todes los que conocía era en pocas palabras, fuera de los parámetros que se ve normalmente para los estándares sociales. No es que tenga algo de malo, es su único círculo de amistad verdadero, algo que lo aprecio y aprecia mucho pero no puede dejar de pensar que no son convencionales- Quizás yo misma no sea convencional- Pensó un poco más contenta sobre ella misma y sus amigos de Ainz Ooal Gown, aunque luego se deprimió nuevamente cuando recordó que era poco probable volverlos a ver.

En un intento de librarse de esos sentimientos, giro su atención a algo que le había intrigado desde hace un rato y que el "incidente" con Albedo había desviado, su nuevo cuerpo. El cuerpo de su avatar, el cual había sído modificado por una de las bromas de Luci Fer para tener el aspecto de una mujer madura y muy bella. Es así como ella empezó a pensar en que sería buena idea investigar más sobre estema, para familiarizarse más con este nuevo cuerpo, que ahora es suyo. Una idea que fue muy contro poducente, ya que se encontró muy nerviosa tocando su muy pero muy sueve piel, lo que solo revivió los recuerdo del "incidente" anterior, lo cual la puso extremadamente nerviosa. Esto hizo que terminara abruptamente su investigación corporal y empezará a pensar en otras cosas para distraerse nuevamente.

Así recordó que tenía que ir al sexto piso para encontrarse con los guardianes de pisos. Con eso en mente, atrajo al arma del gremio, [El Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown], nuevamente a su mano izquierda y empezó a levantándose del trono el cual imperaba en el décimo piso. Este trono no solo es un objeto decorativo sino que es un objeto de nivel Mundial, que el gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown gano como un premio al haber conquistado al primer intento La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, que es la mazmorra de tipo necrópolís-subterránea que se volvió la sede permanente del gremio. Este ítem de nivel Mundial que responde al nombre de [El Trono de los Reyes], fue programado por los miembros del gremio para que solo el maestro del gremio tenga el derecho a sentarse en el y si cualquier otro osara sentarse en el tendría una pequeña sorpresa al buen estilo que solo Luci Fer podría maquinar. Esto es algo que Momonga había olvida con el paso del tiempo, ya que realmente era un detalle menor y hasta un sin sentido para el o ella ahora.

Pero volviendo al tema, cuando la ama de la gran tumba de Nazarick se levanto de trono que solo ella tiene el derecho a usar, volvió su mirada a sus manos. Donde entre sus ahora delgados y delicados dedos femeninos se podría ver una gran cantidad de anillos en ella, uno por dedo, los cuales todos son ítems valiosos de clase divina pero en esta ocasión a Momonga solo le interesaba uno de ellos, el cual se encontraba en su manos derecha más específicamente en su dedo anular. Su anillo de miembro de Ainz Ooal Gown, un ítem de serie limitado que es dado a los gremios oficiales para que solo sus miembros lo pueda usar, aunque no hay restricciones para que un no miembro lo pueda usar si lo obtuviera. Este hecho hace que en el mejor momento de Ainz Ooal Gown todos cuidaran celosamente este ítem pues con el, el que lo porte se puede teletransportar a cualquier ubicación dentro de la mazmorra sede del gremio que pertenezca este anillo. Momonga, siempre precavido, hizo que el área de la [Tesorería], la cual solo se puede acceder mediante el anillo del gremio, estuviera preparado si un invasor la invadiera. Primero con [Aire Tóxico] al inició, que es tan potente que puede llevar a cero (0) la barra de vida en el mismo tiempo que te tomaría hacer tres pasos, es por eso que los miembro de Ainz Ooal Gown solo pueden acceder al esa área después de equiparse con ítems de alto nivel de [Anti-envenenamiento] o imbuirse en magia de resistencia al tóxico. Aunque Momonga no se quedo solo con eso, ya que en el [Mausoleo], el lugar de descanso final para todos los ítems de los treinta y siete (37) miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown que habían abandonado el gremio, si entras portando un anillo del gremio los treinta y siete golem, que tienen equipado cada uno ellos los ítems de uno de los miembro del gremio que dejo YGGDRASIL, iniciarían acciones ofensivas contra el intruso que tuviera equipado el anillo. Aunque tal vez un poco exagerado, sin duda esto demuestro lo precavido que es la maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown a cada situación posible o que ella considerada posible.

Mientras la hermosa mujer de largo pelo plateado miraba con atención y una expresión sería en su rostro en su mente se encontraba pensando- Espero que siga funcionando- Pensó con mucho nerviosismo la que superficialmente parecía ser una mujer hermosa, elegante, sería y segura de sigo mismo por dentro se encontraba temblando de nerviosismo, inseguridad y preocupación. Esto se debía a que ella no sabe que otra cosa pudo haber cambiado ahora que no se encontraba en YGGDRASIL y que todo se había bulto real o al menos eso es lo que todo le esta dejando a entender. Lo cual ahora esas preocupaciones lo dejaba un poco temerosa de usar cualquier ítems por temor al no saber si todavía tenían la misma función que en YGGDRASIL- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? no me puedo dejar que el miedo me congele, eso es una sentencia de muerte. Tengo que arriesgarme por ahora, hasta que consiga más información de lo que esta pasando y los cambio que puede haber, pero no lo conseguiré si me dejo paralizar por mis temores. Soy después de todo el (la) maestro (maestra) de Ainz Ooal Gown- Pensó Momonga con cierto nerviosismo mientras intentaba superarlo y no dejar que sus miedos la paralizara. Así activo el anillo del gremio y para su sorpresa, en vez de aparecer un menú de opciones de traslado, fue trasportado inmediatamente al lugar dentro de la gran tumba de Nazarick donde quería ir.

Esto asusto o mejor dicho aterró momentáneamente a Momonga internamente pues es su exterior casi no demostraba esas emociones que golpearon a la bella mejer de piel pálida con tono lila. Pero rápidamente la aura verde hizo acto de presencia y tranquilizo a una asustada Momonga, la cual se pudo relajar cuando reconoció donde se encontraba. La ama suprema de la gran tumba de Nazarick se encontraba en un pasillo en forma de arco y hecho de piedra, un lugar familiar para la maestra del gremio. Es así como empezó a caminar a una determinada dirección, su paso es lento pero tenía una reconocible elegancia, que daba la imagen de seguridad y autoridad, eso junto a su aspecto y figura le daba un aire seductor que ningún hombre o mujer, mortal o divino podría resistir a caer a su hechizante encanto tan seductor como atemorizarte. El cual hará que tanto guerreros como monarcas caigan a sus pies y empiecen a adorarla. Aunque todo este aire que emanaba de ella es completamente ignorada por ella misma.

Su camino por este pasillo no tardo mucho en llegar a su final y cuando la suprema gobernante de Nazarick salió fue recibida por un magnifico visión. Lo primero que pudo ver es una arena con son grandes gradas rodeándola, las cuales eran ocupadas por golems de roca y que cumplían el papel de espectadores, teniendo programados en ello la función de [Aplaudir] después de escuchar una determinada palabra. Estas gradas son una de muchas plataformas con gradas, las cuales son parte del gran coliseo que se encuentra en el sexto piso. El cual se encuentra inspirado en el de la antigua Roma aunque con toques personales de sus creadores, lo cual sin duda una gran obra de arte, digno de admirar, ya que este lugar fue creado por la pasión de su creador, el cual le dedico gran esfuerzos y recursos para hacerlo. El resultado fue una obra de arte, tanto dentro como fuera, la cual fue magníficamente acompañado por cielo nocturno estrellado con gran detalle de la bóveda celestial que alguna vez pudo ser vista en la tierra. Una gran obra del romántico del gremio y amante de la naturaleza, Blue Planet.

Momonga siguió caminando mientras contemplaba el coliseo con nostalgia, recordando los tiempos en que los miembros del gremio la construyeron, y con asombro, ya que aunque la haya visto tantas veces, aun le sigue maravillando lo que los miembros de su gremio pudieron hacer. No paso mucho tiempo para bajar y entrar a la [Arena] del coliseo. Donde detuvo su marcha y empezó a mover su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando algo.

Extraño, se supone que deberían estar aquí los gemelos elfos que Bukubukuchagama creó como los guardianes del sexto piso- Dijo Momonga en voz baja con desconcierto al no encontrarse con ninguno de los guardianes que se supone que estaba estacionados en la Arena del coliseo- No debería sorprenderme tanto, ya no estoy en YGGDRASIL. No puedo esperar que todo este como si nada hubiera pasado. Los NPCs ya no están limitados y pueden moverse con libertad, sin duda yo lo aprovecharía para explorar- Pensó la ama de la gran tumba de Nazarick sobre el porqué no se encontraba los guardianes del sexto piso donde se suponía que deberían estar. Lo cual le termino llevando a la nueva situación en que se encontraba ella y todes los NCPs junto a la mazmorra- ¿Aun me serán leales ellos, ahora que ya no tienen las limitaciones de YGGDRASIL?- Fue una las grandes preguntas que surgieron mientras más pensaba sobre el tema, el cual había quedado relegado por toda la situación de su nuevo cuerpo y el "incidente" con Albedo. Pero que ahora salía a flote, lo cual solo genero aun más preocupaciones a una ya preocupada Momonga pero no tuvo más tiempo en hundirse en ellos, cuando algo le llamo su atención.

¡Ahí bajo!- La señora de la muerte escucho un fuerte grito, que la saco de su mundo de ideas e hizo que por instinto volviera su mirada al origen del grito. El cual vino una figura que se encontraba sobre una plataforma de unos seis pisos de alto, que hace de sala VIP. La figura salto de ella y termino aterrizando en la arena levantando una nube de polvo, que después de rato se despejo, dejando ver a la figura. La cual tenía en su rostro una expresión de orgullo junto a que levanto sus dos manos en señal de "V", signo de victoria (o si eres argentino/a/e, que sos del gobierno actual). La figura resulta ser una niña de unos ciento cuatro centímetros o 1.04 metros de altura, su piel es de un tes oscuro, tiene cabello dorado corto, sus ojos son heterocromáticos con su ojo izquierdo siendo azul y su ojo derecho siendo verde, y en su cabeza resalta largas y puntiagudas orejas. Lo cual la identifica como [Elfa] y por su piel se puede decir también que es una [Elfa Oscura]. Ella viste un cuero de color rojo oscuro hecho de escamas de dragón junto a un chaleco de color blanco, bordeado de dorado, teniendo en su pecho la emblema del Ainz Ooal Gown. Sus manos esta cubiertas por guantes mágicos reforzados con metal y en su parte inferior, viste un pantalones blanco y unos zapatos chapados. En su cintura porta un látigo enrollado a ella y como curiosidad, en su cuello tiene collar el cual emite una luz dorada.

Ah, así que allí estas...- Empezó a dijo Momonga mientras veía como la elfa oscura se dirigía hacía ella a gran velocidad para luego detenerse a una respetable distancia de la maestra del gremio.

Aura- Finalizó la ama de Nazarick al mismo tiempo que la elfa oscura se detuvo frente a ella. Esta joven elfa oscura es la guardiana del sexto piso de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora. Ella es una [Domadora], o sea que es capaz de controlar bestias mágicas, y una maestra de la guerra de guerrilla. En su rostros todavía tenía una gran sonrisa y con tono apropiado para su aspecto empezó su saludo a su ama.

¡Bienvenida, Lady Momonga! ¡Bienvenida al piso que nosotres custodiamos!- Dijo Aura en voz muy alta y con tono alegre e infantil, el cual por alguna razón relajo a la última de los seres supremos de Nazarick, quizás se por que ese tono se sentía más acogedor e intimo que el tono elegante y lleno de respeto que los NPCs han usado para dirigirse a ella desde que cobraron vida. El cual hace sentir muy incomoda a la gobernante suprema de Nazarick.

Discúlpame, pero tendré que agarra un poco de tu tiempo- Dijo Momonga con un tono serio y elegante que ella ignoraba de alguna forma, mientras sentía que seguramente Aura estaba aprovechando su falta de limites que había en YGGDRASIL para ir a donde nunca pudo. Así que para Momonga, antes que nada, tenía que disculparse por quitarle tal tiempo para ella. Después de todo, seguramente Aura preferiría usar ese tiempo para algo más productivo o recreativo que estar con ella.

¡¿Qué?! Lady Momonga es la dueña de Nazarick ¡La suprema gobernante! No importa la hora en que nos visite, siempre estaremos a su servicio... así que por favor, no se disculpe- Dijo Aura con un tono de alarma al principio para terminar tímidamente, algo que sorprendió mucho a la señora de la muerte. Lo que desconocía Momonga es que para todes les habitantes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick la mera presencia de su ama es la cosa más gratificante que a cualquiera de ellos le puede pasar, tener tiempo con su gobernante es el anhelo que todes elles tienen. Así que su suprema gobernante le pido disculpa por algo que ellos estaría más que contento en hacer, lo ven como un sin sentido e incluso más. El miedo instintivo que todes elles siente ante la posibilidad de la perdida de la última de sus creadores, es algo que produce en elles pánico a cualquier rastro, sea real o no, de que pueda irse la última de sus dioses. Con este contexto, una disculpa de la última de los seres supremos despierta todas las alarmas en la mente de Aura. Esta situación es completamente ajena a Momonga pero si entiende que es una situación tensa, así que busca una salida para ella y la encuentra rápidamente.

Así que... Aura ¿Dónde está...?- Momonga empezó a decir, rebuscando algo para salir de esta situación y por suerte, si lo consiguió. Aura miro con desconcierto por un momento hasta que su mirada cambio a una compresión, para luego rápidamente volver su mirada al lugar de donde había venido y empezó a gritar a esa dirección.

¡Mare! ¡Lady Momonga esta aquí! ¡No seas grosero y date prisa!- Grito enérgicamente Aura para ser respondido por un temblorosa voz que vino del mismo lugar de donde salió Aura. La voz infantil expreso su negativa a bajar, lo cual fue respondido con más dureza por parte de Aura. Esta interacción fue contemplado por Momonga con un sentimiento nostálgico, ya que le recordaba a la interacción que tenía Bukubukuchagama con su hermano, Peroroncino, aunque con claras diferenciaras. Lo cual le formo una radiante sonrisa a la última de los seres supremo de Nazarick aunque se atenuó un poco al saber que esos tiempo ya habían pasado y lo más posible es que se quedaran así, en el pasado.

Finalmente después de un tiempo, una pequeña figura salto de la misma plataforma de donde Aura había saltado, aunque si su misma energía, para luego aterrizar en el suelo y perdiendo un el equilibro por ello, aunque se recupero rápidamente. Para después dirigirse hacía el encuentro con su hermana, Aura, y su gobernante suprema, Momonga.

Igual que Aura, esta nueva figura es un elfo oscuro y es casi igual que su hermana. Aunque clara, con discrepancia en el largo y corte de su pelo como otros rasgos faciales. El elfo oscuro viste un traje de cuerpo entero hecha de escamas de dragones azul, cubierto por un chaleco blanco y dorado, y con una capa compuesta de hojas verdes. Sus manos están cubiertas por un juego de guantes blancos y en una de sus manos, sostiene un bastón de madera negra retorcida. En su parte inferior, viste una falda blanca corta. El es Mare Bello Fiora, el otro guardián del sexto piso.

Si Momonga no supiera con antelación que es hombre seguramente lo confundiría con una niña, lo cual eso aumentaba por su forma de moverse y actuar- Bukubukuchagama-san...- Pensó Momonga soltando un suspiro al recordar las preferencias que tenía su amiga al hacer a los gemelos elfos. Pero dejo esos pensamientos para otro momento, ya que ahora podía ver a los dos gemelos relacionarse entre ellos y eso le gano nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Bueno, supongo que ahora podemos comenzar- Dijo Momonga ganándose la atención de ambos elfos oscuros. Aura con su típica alegría y enérgica actitud mientras que Mare con un poco de timidez aunque extrañamente su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado y intentaba no mirar directamente a su ama.

Hoy vine porque necesito que ambos me ayuden con algo- Dijo la señora de la muerte con una sonrisa encantadora, que alegró a Aura y que hizo intensificar el sonrojar de Mare, la cual estaba temblando un poco. Pero pronto eso paso, cuando Momonga hizo un gesto al báculo que lleva en su mano izquierda. Llamando poderosamente la atención de los gemelos, los cuales solo podían mirar con asombro a tal magnifico ítem.

U-U-Um, ¿e-es ese el legendario ítem que solo lady Momonga puede portar?- Pregunto Mare tartamudeando mientra contemplaba con asombro al arma del gremio, el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown. Ante esta reacción Momonga no pudo evitar soltar una afilada sonrisa.

Así es. Es el arma del gremio, además de ser el arma más fuerte de Ainz Ooal Gown, la cual fue creado por todes nosotres. ¡El báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown!- Dijo Momonga con orgullo mientras seguía hablando de los compuestos, funciones y nivel del arma de su gremio. Todo esto siendo visto con gran asombro y admiración los guardianes gemelos del sexto piso. Momonga se percató rápidamente de que se había dejado llevar y se detuvo para volver al tema que le apremiaba.

Bueno, así funciona...- Dijo la ama suprema de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick para finalizar su divagaciones sobre un arma que fue con fue construido por todos los miembros del gremio, algo que realmente la emociona mucha aunque ahora no es el momento para ser nostálgica. Aunque a los gemelos elfos no parecía importarles, ya que demostraron gran admiración por las palabras de su ama. Viendo esto, Momonga aprovecho para ver si podía hacer que los elfos gemelos lo ayudaran en algunas pruebas sobre algunas funciones que pueden haber cambiado por ya no estar en YGGDRASIL como de la misma arma del gremio. A su pedido los guardianes del sexto piso aceptaron ayudar, Aura con una actitud enérgica y de confianza aunque Mare estaba un poco nervioso pero al final acepto.

Ah, se me olvidaba. Aura he convocado a todes les guardianes aquí. Se juntaran todos aquí dentro de una hora- Dijo Momonga mientras miraba a la elfa marimacho, la cual tuvo un drástico cambio de actitud al escuchar esta declaración de su señora.

¿Huh? ¿Shalltear también?- Dijo Aura con una voz desanimada, Momonga como respuesta solo asintió, lo que hizo soltar un suspiro de resignación a la elfa guardiana. Después de eso, inició los preparativos para las pruebas que Momonga quería hacer, cuando todo estuvo listo comenzó. Inició activando algunos hechizos que Momonga usaba con más frecuencia para ver si los podía usar sin ningún problema o cambio, lo cual terminaron resulto bien. Después de esto inició a usar el arma del gremio, primero destruyendo blancos para luego elevar el nivel e invocar un elemental de fuego, más específicamente un [Primal Fire Elemental]. Un espíritu maligno de nivel 87, que se manifiesta en forma de una tormenta de fuego con apariencia humanoide. Su invocación genero una poderoso ráfaga de poder que asombro tanto a los guardianes como a la propia Momonga. Cuando finalizó el primordial del fuego ya estaba totalmente formado. Su presencia asombro a los gemelos y para Aura le despertó sus ansias de combate. Algo que se había construido tras mucho tiempo en que ningún intrusos poderosos han llega a su piso, lo cual la aburrió mucho y le hizo anhelar una buena batalla, algo que su hermano Mare no compartía.

Aura, ¿quieres intentar luchar contra el- Dijo Momonga para ver si a la elfa oscura le interesaría luchar, algo que Momonga pensó para ver si podía sacar información valiosa de la guardiana, si en algún momento pudiera intentar traicionarla y así Momonga podría prepara una contra medida para ella. Aura en su caso, dio movió su cabeza con entusiasmo mientras que pensaba que su señora había visto su aburrimiento y le había dado la oportunidad de saciar su deseo de batalla, algo que alegro mucho a la elfa- Sin duda, lady Momonga es muy generoso- Pensó Aura con alegría mientras arrastraba a su hermano hacía la batalla con el elemental de fuego, este último quiso resistirse pero al final no pudo evitar ser sumado a la batalla contra el primordial del fuego.

La batalla duro un largo periodo de tiempo y al final Aura y Mare derrotaron al elemental de fuego primordial- Sin duda hacen un gran equipo- No pudo evitar pensar la última de los seres supremos al ver el magnifico desempeño de los gemelos elfos oscuros en su trabajo en equipo- Sin duda, sera una difícil batalla si ellos me quisieran atacar- Pensó Momonga medio temeroso ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a ambos gemelos a la vez aunque tenía que admitir que sentía respeto por su trabajo en equipo. Eso estuvo en su mente mientras miraba como el elemental de alto nivel desaparecía y los gemelos empezaron a dirigirse hacía ella con expresiones de alegría.

Ambos lo hicieron muy bien- Momonga felicito a los gemelos guardianes por su desempeño, los cuales se alegraron aun más al ser elogiados de su ama.

¡Muchas gracias! ¡ Hace mucho que no hacía un ejercicio así!- Respondió Aura con gran felicidad por la generosidad de su ama a sus egoístas deseos como por ser reconocida por su habilidades.

Bien, deben estar sedientas ¿no?- Dijo Momonga al ver el sudor de ambos elfos para luego sacar de su inventario un ítem en forma de una jara de agua, el cual tenía la habilidad de producir agua infinita en ella. También saco dos vasos de vidrios y en ellos, puso el preciado liquido, para luego pasar a darle un vaso a cada uno de los elfos oscuros. Los cuales lo bebieron todo.

Pensé que sería una persona más aterradora, lady Momonga- Dijo Aura tomando por sorpresa a la señora de la muerte, la cual no supo bien como responde a ese comentario. Así que solo pudo responder algo como "¿eso crees?" y " puedo ser aterradora si lo deseas", aunque fueron respuestas bagas para algo que no sabe bien como encarar.

¡Perdóneme! ¡Como es ahora está bien! ¡Definitivamente es lo mejor!- Dijo Aura apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que soltó un comentario sin pensar y esperaba que no fuera a ofender a su ama que adora, pero para su alivió y alegría ella no parecía estarlo. Después de eso, un portal [Gate] se abrió en medio de la arena del coliseo y de ella emergió una nueva figura.

Oh. ¿ Soy la primera en llegar?- Dijo la nueva figura con una voz femenina acompañada por tono refinado y elegante.

* * *

Segunda parte

* * *

Del portal [Gate], salio una joven mujer de corta estatura de unos 1.40 metros de altura, que aparentaba la edad de catorce años. Tenía una gran belleza, su piel pálida y brillante, sus grandes ojos de iris rojas y pupilas vertical, su mirada es penetrante y afilada. Su cabello es de color plateado, el cual esta peinado en una cola de caballo, lo cual deja ver todo su rostro sin ningún mecho tapando algo de el. Estos rasgos de piel pálida y cabello plateado la asemeja mucho a la actual apariencia de Momonga.

Ella viste un hermoso vestido de noche de color morado de cuerpo completo, el cual hace juego con gran y pesada falda como también cubre la mayor parte de su piel. En su parte superior, sobre el vestido de noche, tiene una chaqueta de corta media junto a una gran cinta adornada con encajes que también se puede ver en su cuello aunque en menor escala. Lleva unos largos guantes de encaje sin dedos que cubre tanto la piel de sus brazos como de sus manos. Sobre su cabeza también cubierto por una capucha, en la parte trasera de ella tiene un gran moño con diseño en rayas de color morado y lila. Sus pechos aparentan ser ricos y abundantes, algo que extraño a la ama de Nazarick ya que no recordaba que los tuviera así y no creía que su amigo como compañero del gremio, Peroroncino, lo modificara.

Ella es Shalltear Bloodfallen, la guardiana del primer, segundo y tercer piso como también el guardián de piso más fuerte, cuando se trata del área de combate. Cuando Shalltear salio de portal [Gate], se empezó a dirigir con paso corto y elegante hacía donde se encontraba tanto su amada ama como los guardianes de sexto piso, aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes que acelerara su paso hacía su señora.

¡Lady Momonga! Mi único amor a quien no puedo gobernar- Dijo Shalltear con un tono seductor mientras su cara se sonrojaba y se abalaba así la última de los seres supremos de Nazarick- ¡¿Qué?!- No pudo evitar pensar Momonga mientras todas su funciones mentales se congelaban, al no saber nuevamente como responder a este nuevo acontecimiento. Que es tener a la guardiana de piso más poderosa en tema de ataque abrazándola y confesando su amor hacía ella, no ayudaba que Momonga supiera que Shalltear es un oponente que no podría ganar sin una determinada preparación. Así que tenerla tan cerca, descociendo si todavía le son leales, la terrero de una manera muy profunda aunque eso fue momentáneamente dejado a un lado cuando empezó a sentir las delicadas manos de Shalltear acariciando suavemente su piel pálida.

Esto dejo totalmente en shock a Momonga, pues mientra tenía a Shalltear abrazándola podría sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su piel, algo que por si solo no sería ningún problema en si, pero era sus acciones lo que dejo sin aliento a la señora de la muerte. Ya que podría sentir como las manos de la guardiana vampiresa se movían para meterse bajo su túnica y empezar a gentilmente acariciar su piel desnuda, algo que hizo erizar la piel como también sonrojar a gobernante suprema de Nazarick. Esto por si solo ya dejo sin poder hacer nada a Momomnga pero la vampiresa no había terminado aun y la señora de Nazarick pronto lo sintió. Cuando una sensación de presión húmeda empezó a sentir en medio de su grandes pechos, tenía una compasión suave y sus movientes eran lentos pero efectivo para derrotar por completo a la ama suprema de Nazarick. Con la poca voluntad que aun tenía Momonga, pudo bajar su cabeza para descubrir que estaba causando esa sensación y rápidamente se arrepintió por su curiosidad. Ya que lo que vio solo empeoro aun más su condición, pues ahora tenía a plena vista como una Shalltear sonrojada tiene su cabeza entre su armadura pectoral en forma de costillas mientras la guardiana sacaba su lengua para meterse entre las aberturas de esta y lamer su piel. Sus lamidas son lentas y sensuales pero eso no fue lo peor, lo cual es que la larga lengua de Shalltear se estaba moviendo y poco a poco estaban por llegar a su destino. Que no era otra cosa que el pezón del pecho izquierdo de Momonga, la cual por cada centímetros que más cerca estaba la lengua de Shalltear de el, se hacía más difícil no soltar un gemido. Algo que Momonga sabía que si sucedía no podría evitar ser consumida por esa nueva y aterradora emoción, como casi le paso en el "incidente" con Albedo.

¡Shalltear! ¿Por qué no te calmas?- Dijo Aura, la cual salvo a Momonga pues hizo que la vampiresa se detuviera y volviera su atención a la elfa marimacho- Gracias Aura, te debo una- Pensó Momonga con agradecimiento hacía la elfa oscura mientras lentamente se recuperaba de este nuevo incidente pero ahora con Shalltear- Esto casa vez peor, ¡Maldito seas Luci Fer! Esto es tu culpa- Pensó Momonga enfadada mientras recordaba al bromista del gremio, lo cual juraría que lo puede escuchar en una ataque de risa por su desgracia.

Las palabras Aura molesto lo suficiente a Shalltear para detener el hermoso momento que estaba pasando con su adorada y bella maestra y dueña de su no-muerto corazón, aunque al principio no dejo de abrazar a su amada ama y contesto a la renacuaja con su propia provocación. Rero la renacuaja de Aure le devolvió el golpe, exponiendo que Shalltear tenía rellenos en su pechos para aparentar que tenía, ya que ella fue creadapor su creador para ser tan plana como una tabla. Esto saco de sus casillas a Shalltear, la cual soltó a su amada ama y fue a la confrontación, lo cual termino siendo un ida y vuelta de provocaciones e insultos entre la elfa oscura y la vampiresa. Para entonces Momonga se había recuperado lo suficiente para estar con la mente clara y cuando contemplo la relación entre ambas guardianes, no pudo evitar ver no a Aura y Shalltear sino a Bukubukuchagama y Peroroncino.

Lo cual la dejo solo como una espectadora entre el agresivo intercambio verbal de ambas guardianes, mientras lo veía todo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Alguien más que solo un espectador es Mare, el cual esta mirando con nerviosismos la interacción de su hermana con Shalltear mientras esperaba que su ama las detuviera. Lo cual no paso y cuando volvió su vista hacía ella no pudo evitarse sonrojarse al ver la bella sonrisa de ella, algo que le genero un nuevo nerviosismo desconocido para el elfo travestí. Esto continuo sin que nadie lo detuviera hasta una nueva presencia hizo acto de aparición en la arena del coliseo.

La nueva presencia tenía una altura de unos 2.5 metros de altura, su apariencia es la del un insectoide teniendo rasgos que la hacen parecer una fusión entre una mantis religiosa y una hormiga. Su forma lo hace recordar a un samuraí equipando con su armadura aunque en realidad es su exoesqueleto, el cual es de un color azul pálido. Este ser es bípedo, lo cual lo deja con cuatro extremidades que usa como brazas y las garras al final de cada una de ellas como manos, y en una de ellas lleva una alabarda plateada. En su parte inferior trasera tiene un cola con espinas que es más largo que su cuerpo. A su alrededor un aire frió e impenetrable se mantienen, de su exoesqueleto emana un polvo de cristales de hielos que brilla al reflejar la luz. En sus hombros y espalda tiene incrustado témpanos de hielos . El es Cocytus, el guardián del quinto piso de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick.

Que. Alborto- Dijo Cocytus con cierta molestia mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros guardianes y a su señora.

Ustedes. Dos. están. Jugando. Demasiado. En. Frente. De. Nuestra. Maestra- Dijo irritado el gran insectoide hacía sus compañeres guardianes, los cuales a su parecer le estaban faltando el respecto a su ama, una conducta inaceptable para los sirvientes delante de su señora. Ambas guardianes se intentaron escusar echándose la culpa mutua mente algo que no se trago Cocytus y que solo sirvió para enojarlo, lo cual hizo que activara una de sus habilidades. La cual empezó a congelar el suelo en dirección de ambas guardianas, Momonga salio de su rol de espectador y al ver como se estaba desarrollando las cosas, decidió rápidamente intervenir para que esto no pasara a mayores y no estar en medio de una pelea entre guardianes.

¡Es suficiente!- Dijo Momonga con su voz femenina seria y digna que emana autoridad, lo cual detuvo el posible altercado entre los tres de los cuatros guardianes presente en la arena. Luego de eso se dirigió específicamente a Aura y Shalltear para decirles que "dejaran de perder el tiempo", lo cual hizo que disculparan profundamente por molestar a su gobernante. Luego Momonga paso a dirigirse a Cocytus para darle la bienvenida. El guardián del quinto piso le dedico un respetuoso saludo en respuesta, un gesto que Momonga respondió asintiendo en aprobación.

Compañeros, lamento haberlos hechos esperar- Dijo una nuevo voz masculinas a la distancia, Momonga volvió su mirada la dirección de origen de ella, solo para poder ver a dos figuras dirigiéndose hacía ellos. La que está liderando es una ya conocida para la monarca de Nazarick, vestida con un vestido blanco, con un par de alas con plumaje negro cerca de sus caderas y cuernos curvos saliendo de su cabeza junto a un bello rostro, la supervisora de los guardianes de los pisos, Albedo, se dirigió hacía su amada.

Atrás de ella, se encontraba un ser parecido humanoide de 1.8 metros de altura, con piel oscura y un cabello negro, bien peinado. Viste un traje británico con una corbata (Nota de Autor: símbolo universal del mal), lo cual le da una apariencia muy elegante. Tiene orejas puntiagudas y lleva lentes, los cuales no dejan ver sus ojos. Su rostros tiene rasgos afilados, siendo su nariz y barbilla los más notorio junto a una afilada sonrisa que decora su rostro. De la parte inferior trasera de el, se puede ver una larga colar, dividida por secciones y que termina en una punta filosa y con picos saliendo de ella. El es Demiurge, el guardián del séptimo piso de Nazarick como también el Comandante de las Defensas de los NPCs si la mazmorra se encontrara bajo ataque.

Este dúo se dirigieron hacía su señora y cuando finalmente llegaron y dieron sus respectivos saludos. La atmósfera cambio repentinamente, sorprendiendo y asustando a la última de los seres supremos de Nazarick. Aunque se calmo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no corría peligro aunque volvió pronto a su estado de shock cuando se vio de que se trataba todo esto. Una ceremonia de juramento de lealtad hacía ella, la maestra del gremio, el cual consiste en que todes les guardianes se presentaran para luego arrodillarse ante ella. Toda esta situación puso nuevamente aprueba su estabilidad emocional, pero pronto apareció un aura verde que bajo su nivel emocional- ¿Por qué aparece ahora y en los incidentes con Albedo y Shalltear? seguramente de alguna forma debe ser tu culpa Luci Fer, siempre lo es- Pensó Momonga que irritación a su compañero del gremio y sus bromas pesadas, que tanto irritaban a ella cuando el todavía frecuentaba YGGDRASIL- Eso no importa ahora- Pensó la ama y señora de Nazarick mientras volvía su concentración hacía los guardianes ahora arrodillados ante ella, los cuales esperaba su movimiento.

Levante mis guardianes- Dijo Momonga con tone serio el cual fue acompañado por la activación de su [Aura de Desesperación], una habilidad en su primeros niveles solo puede provocar miedo, pánico, confusión y locura mientras que el más alto puede provocar [Muerte Instantánea]- ¡Eh! ¿Porqué se activo ahora?- Pensó desconcertada ante la activación de unas de sus habilidades sin que ella lo hubiera querido, lo cual gano momentáneamente toda su atención. Lo cual la distrajo de la reacción de los guardianes hacía ella.

Su voz, su postura y más con su aura de desesperación, ante cualquier espectador le daría la imagen de poderosa monarca tan bella y poderosa como malvada. Una gobernante que solo se le puede imaginar sentada en un gran trono hecho de calaveras de sus enemigos vencidos, el cual se encontraría sobre una montaña de huesos y restos de esos enemigos vencidos. Donde su soberana gobernaría con puño de hierro su dominios teñidos con la sangre de todos los que hayan al menos intentado rebelarse contra ella. Esta es la imagen que todos guardianes tuvieron en sus mentes, cuando levantaron sus cabeza para mirar a su única y verdadera soberana, la cual por ella, todes les habitantes de Nazarick estarán más que dispuestos a morir y más por ella. Hubo tres en particular que recibieron esta escena con más fuerza que los demás pero eso es un tema para más tarde.

Cuando Momonga volvió en si, se puso al día y les agradeció a los guardianes por su presencia, lo cual fue respondido por Albedo, la cual termino reafirmando su lealtad ante ella junto a todes les demás guardianes. Algo que alivió a Momonga y al ser el primer alivió verdadera desde que comenzó todo esto, les expreso su alegría a todos sus guardianes, los que a su vez también se alegraron. Tras ese breve momento, Momonga se puso serió nuevamente y empezó a explicar o decir la nueva situación en que se encontraban, pidiendo a los guardianes si habían notado algo extraño lo digieran. Ellos a su vez respondieron que no los había visto, este intercambio se pauso momentáneamente cuando Sebas Tian, el cual mientras los gemelos peleaban con el elemental de fuego le había dicho donde estaba, llego a la arena para dar su informe de lo que descubrió alrededor de la superficie de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Y fue una sorpresa para todo lo que dijo, el poderoso mayordomo de Nazarick, pues donde antes hubo un pantano toxico ahora había un pastizal verde el cual no tenía ningún atributo o habilidad, solamente era vegetación normal.

Tras esto, la señora de Nazarick agradeció los esfuerzos del mayordomo de Nazarick y paso a reanudar su conversación con los guardianes con esta nueva información clave. Es así como Momonga termino poniendo a Albedo y Demiurge ha cargo de fortalecer las defensas de la mazmorra junto a mejorar y proteger las lineas de comunicación que tenía Nazarick. Mientras que puso a Mare, el cual es un druida de muy alto nivel, a esconder la entrada de Nazarick y modificar el terreno circundante para ese fin. Es así como esos puntos del temario concluyeron pero la ama de esta mazmorra aun tenía uno más para finalmente concluir esta primera de muchas reuniones de la élite de Nazarick.

Por último, quiero pedirles a cada uno de ustedes, mis guardianes- Empezó a decir Momonga con un tono serio, poniendo tensos a los guardianes que se encontraban ahora en está arena.

Primero por vos, Shalltear. ¿Que opinión tienes sobre yo?-Dijo Momonga soltando la pregunta que había estado en la mente de ella desde hace tiempo, ¿qué opinaban los guardianes de ella? e inició por la guardiana vampiresa del primer, segundo y tercer piso.

La cristalización de la mismísima belleza ¡La mujer más hermosa de los nueve mundos! Como también con la que más anhelo estar- Dijo Shalltear sonrojada con lujuriosa dirigida hacía la soberana de Nazarick. Algo que le puso muy nerviosa recordando el incidente que tuvo con ella hace un rato, pero pudo aguantar lo suficiente para preguntar al siguiente guardián, Cocytus.

Más. Fuerte. Que. Todes. Les. , Una. Mujer. Capaz. De. Ser. La. Regente. Absoluta. De. La. Gran. Tumba. Subterránea. De. Nazarick- Dijo el insectoide guerrero polar con firmeza y confianza por su declaración. Algo que aunque no fue tan fuerte como de Shalltear, golpeo igualmente a Momonga. Aunque igualmente continuo la ronda, esta vez le toca a Aura.

Una misericordiosa lideresa, la cual es precavida- Respondió Aura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Momonga paso el turno a su hermano, Mare.

U-una muy buena persona- Respondió Mare con su tartamudeo habitual aunque no se veía ningún nerviosismo en el. Así paso el turno al próximo guardián, Demiurge.

Shalltear me robo las palabras en cuanto a su belleza aunque se que es más que eso. Se que una mujer que tomas sabias decisiones y actúa de la forma más eficiente. Una mujer que realmente se ajusta a la palabra "inescrutable"- Respondió el demonio guardian con tono respetuoso y lleno de admiración, lo que casi puso en jaque a Momonga y aunque nadie se dió cuenta, Albedo tenía una mirada de muerte en su bello rostro- Nuestra señora es mía- Pensó Albedo con una irracional ira ante las palabras de Demiurge. Pero eso es otro tema, continuando con la ronda ahora le toca a Sebas Tian. Que aunque no sea un guardián estaba presente y a Momonga le interesaba su respuesta.

La cabeza de los Seres Supremos y una misericordiosa lideresa quien se quedo con nosotres hasta el final- Respondió el Mayordomo con gran respeto hacía su maestra, la última de los 41 sere supremos de Nazarick. Por alguna razón, la respuesta de Sebas Tian enterneció el no-muerto corazón de Momonga, algo que por suerte pudo ocultar aunque todavía se preguntaba la razón para tal reacción. Con eso en mente aun, la rondo llego a su final con la última en tener que responder, Albedo.

La de rango más alta de los Seres Supremos y nuestra máxima maestra. ¡Además de la mujer a quien amo!- Respondió Albedo con tono tierno y lleno de amor, lo cual junto a sus palabras, volvió a llenar su mente con los recuerdos del incidente que tuvo ella con Albedo en el Salón del Trono. Que hizo poner muy nerviosa a Momonga como también culpable, pues fue su accionar lo que hizo que Albedo tuviera sentimientos por ellas. Esta última respuesta fue la gota de rebaso el vaso, haciendo que Momonga agradezca a los guardianes por responder y espera buenas cosas de ellos para luego telestrasportarse fuera de la arena del coliseo. Dejando solamente a los guardianes y Sebas Tian en ese lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo después para que todes les guardianes se levantaran, siendo Albedo la primera para luego ser seguida por todos los demás guardianes. Cuando todes estuvieron ya de pie empezaron a hablar entre ellos, algo que se volvería una costumbre con el tiempo.

E-eso fue realmente aterrador, onee-chan- Dijo Mare hacía su hermana, la cual respondió que estaba de acuerdo con el.

Pensar. Que. Podría. Ser. Así. De. Increíble.-Comento Cocytus sobre su maestra con claro respeto en su declaración.

Así que de esa forma es Momonga-sama, cuando actúa verdaderamente como nuestra lideresa- Respondío Albedo al escuchar a los demás su opinión sobre su amada.

Eso parece- Dijo Demiurge sumándose a la conversación entre sus compañeros guardianes. Lo cual fue respondido por Cocytus que estaba contento que su ama haya respondido a los votos de lealtad que todes elles habían expresado.

Fue completamente distinta cuando estaba con nostres. ¡Lady Momonga fue súper amable!- Dijo Aura felizmente ganando atención de los demás guardianes y así junto a Mare empezarón a contar la experiencia recientes que tuvieron con su maestra. Lo cual fue muy bien recibido por Albedo. La cual empezó un enérgico monologo alabando a su amada y remarcando las virtudes que Albedo veía en su amada ama. Cuando termino, Sebas Tian se despidió y se dirigió a cumplir su deber como mayordono, no antes que Albedo de digiera que si su amada tenía alguna necesidad "especial" no dudara en comunicársela y ella respondería sin dudar. Sebas Tian aunque un poco irritado ante esto, solo pudo asentir e irse para estar al lado de su ama. Alguien más que se irrito por la actitud de Albedo fue Demiurge, el solo se quedo mirando sin decir nada y cuando el mayordomo se retiro, se percato de que Shalltear no se había levantado todavía y con preocupación por su compañera le pregunto si estaba bien, el cual fue acompañado por otros guardianes.

S-su magnífica presencia me ha excitado tanto que mi ropa interior ha sufrido una crisis- Dijo Shalltear con la cara sonrojada de excitación y sin ninguna muestra de vergüenza sobre eso. Algo que se gano la irritación de los otros guardianes aunque hubo una que se lo toma a más pecho.

¡Perra!- Le dijo Albedo a Shalltear, la cual respondió también y en menos de un segunda ambas se encontraba liberando auras poderosas y apunto de entrar en combate real pero solo se dedicaran a decirse insultos entre ellas. Algo que canso finalmente a los demás guardianes que se empezaron a ir, dejando solo a Aura para ser la que impida que esto se vaya a mayores.

Aura, le dejaré los problemas entre mujeres a otra mujer- Dijo Demiurge mientras se retiraba junto a Cocytus y Mare dejando a una pobre Aura sin saber como manejar la situación. La elfa marimacho intento protestar ante esta "traición" pero no tuvo caso y solo recibió un "intervendré si empeora" de Demiurge. Así los hombre guardianes se retiraron y en medio de su camino, Demiurge volvió hablar.

Personalmente, estoy interesado en este tema- Dijo Demiurge el cual se había detenido para dirigirse a sus compañeros guardianes, los cuales solo lo miraron con caras de interrogación.

Sería una gran adición a nuestras fuerzas y aseguraría el futuro de Nazarick- Dijo el demonio guardián ante la miradas de sus compañeros, los cuales aun no le entendían de que estaba hablando en especial Mare.

Una gran gobernante debería tener una heredera ¿no?- Dijo Demiurge con una afilada sonrisa ganando nuevamente toda la atención de sus compañeros.

Lady Momonga se quedó hasta el final pero, quizás algún día se vaya como los demás seres supremos. Sería bueno que dejara a una sucesora a quien podríamos jurarle fidelidad en su lugar- Dijo Demiurge con un tono serió y con su sonrisa característica disminuida, mientras que sus compañeros por fin lo entendía.

Um, p-pero Lady Momonga es mujer, Albedo-sama y Shalltear-done no podrían engendrar un heredero con ella ¿no?- Dijo tímidamente Mare entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar su compañero algo que Cocytus también entendió.

Cierto, aunque Albedo es una sucubo y su clase tienen sus trucos para estos temas, sin embargo, voy al tema que al ser los únicos hombres de los guardianes también tenemos que aspirar a estar con Lady Momonga y buscar que tenga una descendiente para que el futuro de Nazarick este asegurado- Dijo Demiurge recuperando nuevamente su sonrisa afilada mientras sus compañeros guardianes quedaron en shock. Cocytus fue el primero en recuperarse y estaba indignado con las palabras del demonio.

¡¿Qué. Tipo. De. Blasfemia. Acabas. De. Decir?!- Grito Cocytus lleno de ira, tanto que estaba apunto de arremeter contra el guardián demonio en cualquier momento.

¿Acaso no sería lindo tener una heredera de Lady Momonga para también jurarle lealtad? y no sería mejor ¿Ser el padre de esa heredera?- Dijo Demiurge con un tono calmado junto con su sonrisa afilada, sabiendo que si dejaba alguna brecha de preocupación, Cocytus atacaría. Para la buena fortuna del demonio en traje el insectoide trago en anzuelo.

Suena. Genrial... No, Eso. Sería. Maravilloso. ¡Que. Situación. Más. Estupenda! ¡Ahh, Ser. Llamado. Padre! Entrenarlo. Cargarlo, En, Mis, Hombros. Y. Que. Lady. Momonga. Me Diga. Mari...- Cocytus no pudo terminar sus fantasías pues termino desmallándose de la emoción que estuvo experimentando hace unos momentos.

Tal vez me pase- Dijo Demiurge mientras miraba a un inconsciente Cocytus mientras que Mare estaba muy preocupado intentado despertarlo- Bueno, no puedo negar que sus fantasías son muy potente- Pensó con felicidad mientras también fantaseaba con lo mismo que Cocytus, ya lo podía ver, una hermosa niña idéntica a su madre y que lo llamara padre, junto a su hermosa ama esperándolo y acostado de una forma provocadora, para luego tener una noche de pasión- Realmente te amo, Lady Momonga- Pensó Demiurge recordando su belleza, su postura, su voz, su aura, todo, absolutamente todo volvía loco de amor al demonio- Pero tengo una poderosa adversaria- Pensó dirigiendo su mirada hacía Albedo que acababa de terminar su discusión con Shalltear aunque ahora están hablando de quien será la primera esposa de su ama- Supongo que es verdad, no puede esperar que una gobernante tan grande como es Lady Momonga tenga una sola pareja... sin embargo, yo seré el primer esposo de Lady Momonga- Pensó determinado el demonio, lo cual en simultaneo Albedo sintiera que tenía una grave amenaza para sus planes y que la señora de la muerte tuviera un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Así inició una batalla interna dentro de Nazarick por ver quien es que será la o el primer esposo o esposa de su ama y más aun sera cual de los lideres de los harenes ganara ¿Albedo? o ¿Demiurge? y que cual harem ganara ¿El Harén yuri? o ¿El harén inverso?. Solo el tiempo lo dirá pero no hay duda que realmente interesante.

* * *

¡Hurra! Llegamos a los 200 seguidores (y más), la comunidad del "Mundo Alternativo" está creciendo. Bueno, para los que ya me seguen espero seguir leyéndolos y que disfruten, critiquen y comentes mis pequeñas obras. Para los recién llegados, sean bienvenidos y no olviden síganme en Wattpad, Fanfiction, Sweek y AO3. No olviden también voten los capítulos y comentar, y si quiere saber curiosidades de mi universo, siganmen por Facebook. Que subo contenido de cuánto en cuanto.

Ahora, lo que todes estarán preguntándose, la nueva meta para el nuevo capítulo de esta obra de especiales, es 300 siguidores.

****Siguiente capítulo****: _El pueblo de Carne_


	3. Capítulo 3

**El ataque a la aldea Carne**

* * *

Primera parte

* * *

En una ubicación dentro de la Gran Tumba Subterránea de Nazarick, más específicamente en uno de sus muchos pasillos, se podría ver a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca con toque de lila, con un cuerpo vestido con un rica y bella túnica, la cual dejaba bastante parte de su hermoso cuerpo expuesta, llevaba diversas ornamentas y otros accesorios en ella, en sus dos manos llevaba puesto diez anillos, uno por dedo, los cuales son ítems con diferentes capacidades cada una. Esta bella mujer que resulta ser no-muerta, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera, y de alto nivel, perteneciente a la raza de los [Overlord], o en su caso [Overlady], la evolución definitiva de los no-muertos hechiceros, los [Lich], es la ama y señora de todo la Nazarick, Momonga.

La cual actualmente se encontraba de frente a la pared del pasillo, sosteniéndose de el mientras tenía su cabeza baja mirando al suelo, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar. Cerca de ella se encontraba flotando un gran cetro de oro. Su apariencia es simplemente magnifica, la cual es acompañado por una siniestra aura que lo envolvía. Este objeto de gran poder es ni más ni menos que el [Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown], el arma de gremio al cual, la ahora, Lanzadora Mágica Más Fuerte es la maestra del gremio, o sea, Ainz Ooal Gown. Uno de los gremios más grandes e infames de todo YGGDRASIL, llegando en su mejor momento a ser uno de los diez gremios más poderosos de todos y el número uno en cuanto a cantidad de [Ítem Mundiales] en su posesión.

Este gremio de pasado glorioso ahora tenía a su, ahora, maestra de gremio en un situación de crisis mental. Que fue lo suficientemente grande para hacer que la ama de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick se tuviera que apoyar en la pared de algún pasillo de alguna parte de la mazmorra-base de su gremio tras haberse teletransportado, en lo que ella solo podía definir en como una "huida de emergencia", después de escuchar la opinión de los guardianes de pisos que tenían sobre ella- ¡Que carajo con esa gloriosa formar de opinión sobre mi!- Pensó Momonga sin poder aun creer lo que había escuchado de los guardianes más el del mayordomo de Nazarick sobre su punto de vista de ella- La forma en como lo dijeron, no es broma, están hablando en serio- Pensó nuevamente la ama de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, sin aun poder dar crédito a las palabras dirigida a su persona. Junto a que lo sabía, todes estaban hablando en serio, no sintiendo ningún tipo de engaña o que solo eran elogios vacíos, como los que normalmente se veía en el ámbito laboral en que el humano que daba alma a su avatar de Yggdrasil, ahora modificado por una última broma del bromista del gremio, había visto con tanta frecuencia. Donde empleados se volvían "lame pies" con sus gerentes, buscando así algo que mejorara su circunstancia individual.

Ella no sentía ningún rencor contra elles en particular, ya que solo querían mejor su situación, la cual, como la de ella, es la normal en la tierra del siglo XXII, un infierno en vida misma. Sabiendo eso, no es sorprendente que algunos buscaran algún tipo de "privilegio", una ración más de comida sintética, un mejor filtro de aire, usar agua para limpiarse y no esas duchas de descontaminación normativas, entre otras pequeñas cosas, que aunque realmente no cambia para nada su situación, les da la ilusión de que sus vida "mejoran". Lo cual es falso, ya que estos privilegios es a cambio de toda dignidad que un ser humano pueda tener, junto a que es cebo para lograr instalar, lo cual tuvo éxito, el "_sálvese quien pueda_". Una manera de tener a la población dividida, solo pensando en como salvarse de forma individual, cuando realmente la forma de cambiar las cosas es de forma colectiva, estar unidos. Sabiendo que nadie realmente se puede verdaderamente salvar solo, individualmente somos esclavos y cualquier beneficio que se obtenga solo sera en ese marca, pero juntos no solo podemos logar más beneficios, o como intenta llamarlo los de arriba "privilegios", sino que se puede aspirar a dar el paso para dejar de ser esclavo de las necesidades y ser una persona libre, que vivan su vida y no sobrevivan.

Pero en el mundo del siglo XXII la idea implantada en el colectivo de la población es el individualismos, haciendo que el sálvese quien pudo sea imperante y que cualquier acción colectiva sea imposible por el miedo como mezquindad propio de esa mentalidad. El miedo originado por la falta de esperanza por ella, haciendo que el "no se puede" sea un pensamiento constante en todes, haciendo que lo "posible" sea su objetivo, algo que al final es el mayor limitante para cualquier cosa. El pensamiento en lo "posible" es correlativo a establecer que hay lo "imposible", el tener ese concepto es una gran limitante para la vida. No es el hecho de que haya lo imposible, ese no es el problema, el que este impreso lo imposible en la mente de las personas es el problema. Un hecho puede marca limitaciones pero es la mente la que poner el verdadero límite, tanto de forma individual como colectiva. Saber que tienes límites no es malo si tenes en mente el creer poder superarlo, el hecho de que no tengas en mente un "lo posible" y un "lo imposible" es una gran cambio para desenvolverse en todo lo que afrontes. Tener lo posible y lo imposible en mente es ponerte límites, esos límites autoimpuestos son el origen del miedo. Un miedo que te paraliza, un miedo que te encarcela, lo cual ese es el gran invento de control de la sociedad moderna, instalarte el miedo en tu mente, que te encarceles a vos mismo. En toda palabra, dejar de ser una persona libre por vos mismo.

Esto lleva a la mezquindad, el producto de ese miedo, el pensar en tu pequeño mundo solamente y solo hacer algo para tu propio beneficio inmediato, fortaleciendo el concepto del individualismo total. Siendo esta conducta lo que permite que lo población se encuentre dividida. Que lograr obtener los pequeños beneficios sea lo central en su vida y que nada o nadie importe para obtenerlo, incluso si esto signifique denigrarse a si mismos. Eso es algo que Momonga había visto con mucha frecuencia como un simple trabajador, ya sea en carne propia o como rumores de ellos. Algo que hace que como humano, Momonga, haya tenido que ver muchas personas con esas características. Los cuales son muchas veces la alfombran humana de los gerentes y otres superiores, solo para lograr pequeños privilegios, algo que el propio Momonga a pecado en hacer también. Aunque se consuela con que su caso no es el más degradante que se puede ver en su ahora antiguo lugar de trabajo, aunque eso no quita todo la sensación desagradable de el (ella).

Ese tipo de personas, a las cuales entiende el porqué de su forma de actuar aunque eso no signifique que le agraden, para nada. Son personas desagradable y que si tienen que piraste para llegar a su objetivo, lo harán sin dudarlo. La sociedad había caído en la idea de la "ley de la selva", no se puede confiar en lo más mínimo en nadie, estas solo. Sobrevives solo y muere solos, esa el la normalidad del mundo del siglo XXII. Una sociedad que, como al mundo, está en camino a su destrucción. Ese es el mundo al que la alma de la señora de la muerte de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick creció, algo que explica como puede discernir los halagos genuinos con los falsos, ya que en un sociedad donde el sálvese el que puede es la norma, tienes que formar un cierto nivel para entender a las personas para sobrevivir. Esta capacidad desarrollada por la negativa, un ambiente de hostil en que tenes que saber que hay abajo de cada palabra, de cada gesto, de cada conducta para conservar tu subsistencia, aunque sea miserable no hay duda de que puede ser peor.

Es por eso que ella sabe con mucha certeza que lo que acaba de escuchar no son palabras vacías, son realmente sinceras además llenas de devoción, que expresaba la verdadera lealtad que le tenían elles por ella. Eso es algo que no tenía duda ahora pero- No es su verdadera yo a la cual es dirigido esa devoción y lealtad sino por la imagen de "gran gobernante" que tenían de ella- Pensó Momonga con algo de angustia, la sensación que habían hecho todos los anteriores NPCs le habían causado un fuerte impacto, uno verdadero positivo. La ahora maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown aunque impactado fue muy agradable sentir esas emociones dirigidos a ella, sin embargo eso no quita que fuera una sensación completamente nuevos para ella. Lo cual hizo que no supiera como manejarlo realmente, aun está sorprendida que pudiera coordinar un respuesta coherente ante de su "escape de energencia" que tuvo que realizar.

Tantas muestras de emociones sinceras y palabras llenas de elogios hacía ella, fue demasiado para mantenerse tranquila internamente aunque exteriormente seguía siendo la viva imagen de una poderosa gobernante. Algo que también tenía que agradecer a su "vida" como un trabajador asalariado del siglo XXII, donde tenías que guardar toda emoción y opinión para vos mismo, siempre teniendo un rostro "profesional". Esto a pesar de todo el disgusto, ira, miedo o inseguridad que pudiera tener en su interior, un rasgo que había adquirida tras años en su trabaja, lo cual le ayudo mucho. Ya que gracias a eso puedo evitar en meterse en problemas, ya sea de forma directa, como disgustar a los de altos cargos por expresar de cualquier forma su no agrado a algunos de sus "atropellos" sobre el (ella), o de forma indirecta, evitando que sus "compañeres" de trabaja más desagradable no se involucraran con el (ella), parece que ver un rostro sin emoción y ojos sin vida es bastante intimidatorio o al menos no del agrado de muchas personas, fuera de la gerencia. Aunque esto también es negativo para el (ella), pues a pesar de sus años en el mismo sector, no había entablado una relación de conocidos con ninguno de sus compañeres y mucho menos de amistad.

Es eso mismo por lo cual estaba muy apegada a YGGDRASIL o mejor dicho a su gremio que tenía en este DMMO-RPG, a sus compañeres de gremios, su primeros verdaderos amigos y amigas que había tenido en su vida. A pesar de que solo los había visto por medio de esta plataforma de realidad virtual, los momentos que paso con elles, esos episodios de contacto humano que no había tenido hace tanto tiempo, fue algo que atesoro hasta ahora mismo. Algo que hizo que ver la caída lenta y paulatina de su gremio, con muchos de sus miembros yéndose definitivamente de Yggdrasil, y junto con el anunció del cierre de los servidores de la plataforma, fueron muy duros golpes para la ahora maestra de gremio. Aunque hasta al final, y ahora más, se quedo en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick para mantenerlo, cuidarlo y agregándole alguna que nueva actualización, para que cuando sus compañeres regresaran, una ilusión que aun sostiene, tuviera un lugar a donde llegar. Pero ya en la última hora de YGGDRASIL se veía su imposibilidad que su sucediera, algo que ella tuvo que reconocer, y ahora en esta nueva situación, a pesar que debería definir definitivamente la imposibilidad de su deseo. En realidad le dio un nuevo aliento a ella, un respiro salvador de su pequeño pero gran deseo que ella tenía desde hace mucho. Que los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown volviera a su hogar y ahora que es real, ya no podrán decir que es decidir entre lo "real" o lo "no real". Claro, eso si es que podía encontrarlos aunque eso no es algo que ella se atreviera a pensar por ahora.

Pero volviendo a tema, la sinceridad de los halagos no es lo único que la afecto sino también las muestras o mejor dicho reconocimiento a su nuevo cuerpo femenino, a la belleza que ahora poseía, una que es parte de ella. Iniciado por Shalltear con su "_cristalización de mismísima belleza_", seguida por Demiurgo que reafirmo las palabras de la guardiana de los primeros tres pisos, y terminado con la confección de Albedo sobre su amor a ella. Solo pensar en ello, sentía que su mente entraba en una cadena de minis crisis que en conjunto formaba una gran crisis, la cual para su fortuna fue periódicamente detenidos por su habilidad pasiva. Que se manifestaba en un aura verde, que aparentemente solo ella podría percibir, la cual la envolvía por completo y tras desvanecerse, ella recuperaba una cierta "paz mental". Que es más como si todas sus emociones con gran fuerza hayan sido removidas por completo y volviendo a su mente a un lienzo en blanco en términos de emociones, hasta que ella lo volviera a cargar con ellas.

Lo cual fue muy seguido en toda su estancia desde que se teletransporto de coliseo de sexto piso, donde sin su conocimiento los guardianes estaba llegando aun tema de conversación que esta muy relacionada con ella. Aunque esto no sea de su conocimiento y probablemente no se entere en mucho tiempo, dando así a muchos momentos de malentendidos en un futuro próximo, pero eso es para otro momento. En este momento la ama de la Gran Tumba de Nazarck se intentaba recuperar de sus constantes ciclos de crisis mental, donde volvía a pensar en lo que sus guardianes le había dicho de lo pensaban sobre ella, lo cual sobrecargaba sus emociones y hacía que se activara su habilidad pasiva anti-crisis mental, para luego volver a pensar de nuevo en lo mismo y así iniciar el ciclo nuevamente, lo cual sucedió repetidamente en todo este corto periodo de tiempo.

Después de tiempo por fin pudo pensar sin recaer y así logar formar un pensamiento cuentero- Bien, esta es mi situación. Primero, mi base de gremio junto a les NPCs se han vuelto reales o al menos eso parece, no pensare mucho más sobre ello. No tengo ni el tiempo ni las herramientas necesarias para formar un clara respuesta sobre eso, en realidad todo podría ser un tipo de hiper realidad virtual que me quede atrapada y ahora mismo mi cuerpo verdadero este sentado en mi silla, con el cerebro sin mente ya que mi "yo" esta aquí. Si no es algo agradable de pensar, así que no lo haré- Pensó Momonga con una creciente incomodidad ante esa situación hipotética a la cual no le dio más vuelta, ya que sería muy perjudicial para ella y prefería no volver a recaer en el ciclo de crisis mentales continuas de nuevo- Segundo, mi avatar es ahora femenino, ninguno de los NPCs parece darle importación o incluso, no se han dado cuenta de este hecho ¿Quizás se memoria comenzó desde que se volvieron reales? no, si fuera el caso, no deberían reconocerme y ahora mismo estaría con una mazmorra llena de NPCs con "amnesia". Que no sabrían donde están y que están haciendo aquí, si, un completo desastre- Pensé la señora de Nazarick con alivio que esa situación no se haya dado, cualquier ente superior solo sabría como lidiar con un escenario como eso, aunque aun le quedaba la duda del porqué nadie se ha cuestionada por su nueva apariencia. Cuando solo la obtuvo el casi a último minuto del cierre de Yggdrasil, mientras que casi en la totalidad de su historia en Yggdrasil fue un no-muerto esqueleto de la especie de los overlord. Sin duda uno de los grandes misterios que tenía en sus ahora aparentemente delicadas y verdaderamente suaves manos femeninas.

Aunque este no sea el más importante en este momento- Tercero, ya no estamos en Helheim y afuera de mi bella necrópolis subterránea tengo un llanura cubierta por un pastizal "normal", según lo que dijo Seban Tian. No hay oposición, tendré que ir a comprobarlo más tarde- Pensó finalmente la bella hechicera no-muerta, mientras recomponía su postura para luego soltar un largo suspiro, dejando caer sus hombro aunque nadie que la hubiera visto en este momento lo hubiera notado, ya que sus prenda que dejan muy expuesto la parte del frente de su nuevo cuerpo tapaba excesivamente sus hombros y la espalda de la bella como siniestra ama de Nazarick.

-Estoy cansada- Dijo finalmente Momonga, siendo estas sus primeras palabras desde que llego a esta ubicación. Las cual expresaba más su cansancio mental que corporal, pues su cuerpo, aunque ahora cubierto de suave carne como de piel, seguía siendo el de una no-muerta y como tal, no es afectado por fatiga o agotamiento. Algo que lamentablemente no es compartido con su mente de ser humano normal de la tierra del siglo XXII. La cual con todo esta cadena de acontecimientos juntos a las repetidas crisis mentales y su supresión por parte del aura verde, que en algunos momentos de necesidad no llegaba pero igual la había salvado frecuentemente, no es para nada extraño que en conjunto dejara mentalmente exhausta a la maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Es así que después de volver a sostener el arma de su gremio, por medio de su anillo de gremio, volvió a teletransportarse nuevamente, aunque estaba con destino clara. Siendo este lugar una ubicación que se encontraba en el noveno piso de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, la [Suite Real]. Donde se podría encontrar varias comodidades, como un gran spa, un bar, salones, tiendas generales, boutiques, junto a muchas más cosas. Aunque todas tenían una cosa en común, no existían en el mundo del siglo XXII o al menos no para la gran mayoría de la población de humanidad que sobrevive día a día en una tierra casi totalmente muerta. Este piso, fue una recreación de todo los inalcanzables sueños de la gran mayoría de los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, lo cuales solo en realidad virtual podría ver y estar en este tipo de lugares considerados de superlujo en la realidad de la sociedad humana del siglo XXII. Uno que solo se podría ver desde muy pero muy lejos y solo soñar con verlo más de cerca aunque debido a la situación de esa realidad, nadie sueña con obtenerlo realmente. Solo en plataformas de realidad virtual con mucha libertades creativas como YGGDRASIL se podrían a estar en ella, aunque sea todo una ilusión generada y sostenida por potentes ordenadores. En resumidas, este piso es la representación de todo lo más lujosos como inalcanzable para la sociedad humana actual a la cual Momonga perteneció. En pocas palabra en casi paraíso para cualquier humano de la tierra del siglo XXII.

Aunque en este momento, la dueña de todo este lugar no estaba para darle una mirada y incluso usar estas instalaciones que ahora son reales y que si cualquiera de les compañeres de trabajo del ser humano que fue Momonga lo viera, morirían literalmente de la envidia. Sin embargo, eso no es algo que le estuviera pasando por la oscura mente de la emperatriz de Nazarick, pues en su mente humana agotada, solo un lugar del magnifico noveno piso ella pensaba en ir en este momento. Eso es a su cuarto privado, lo que son las habitaciones hechas exclusivamente para el uso individual de cada uno de los miembros del gremio, teniendo una extra para el uso de invitadas del gremio. Como fue en el caso de la hermana menor de Yamaiko, Akemi, cuando visito el gremio al que pertenecía su hermana mayor.

En unos segunos, Momonga, ya se encontraba dentro de su habitación privada, la cual, como todo el noveno piso, dejaba a ver un rico como bello lujo, el cual fue diseñado por los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown. El cuerpo en donde la bella dama de la muerte se había teletransportado y que era de su solo uso, tenía un gran espacio interno, a diferencia de la pequeñas habitaciones que normalmente usaba el común de la humanidad de la tierra; su techo, paredes y suelo están abundantemente decoradas con exquisitos grabados, candelabros de cristal, bellas pinturas, decoraciones lujosos y alfombras, todo tan diferente a los monótonos departamentos grises que había en la vida "real" de la tierra; hay lujosos muebles ordenado en la habitación, que divergía de los pequeños y simples "mueble" de pared, que se tenía que sacar y guardar en determinadas paredes, habituales de los departamentos o casas humanas del siglo XXII; y como último, la gran cama imperial de telas de colores oscuros, con acolchado violeta y de sabanas negras junto a grandes y suaves amuladas, tan diferente a las camas duras de pared que la ama de Nazarick, como humano, estuvo tan acostumbrado a usar para dormir y que siempre le causaba grandes dolores en su cuerpo al despertar.

La ahora lanzadora mágica más fuerte se quedo un minuto entero en shock contemplando SU habitación, casi sin poder procesar que todo esto que antes fue solo artículos decorativos y de solo uso estético, ahora es real y de ella, es de ella- ¿Esto es mio?- Se pregunto mentalmente con incredulidad, tanto que sus ojos se abrieron se la sorpresa, dejando así ver con mayor detalle sus esclerótica como iris rojas sangre y a sus pupilas blancas, las cuales se encontraba dilatadas por el shock, teniendo también la boca entre abierta. Después de un tiempo más se recompuso y sin más preámbulos, saltando nuevamente el báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown el cual se quedo flotando de nuevo, Momonga camino directa a la cama y cuando se encontró frente a ella, sin dudar se arrojo o mejor dicho salto de pansa sobre ella. Estrellandose con las inimaginables suaves y acogedora sabanas y acolchado de su cama imperial de estilo siniestro y con tonos oscuros.

-Ahh esto es el paraíso- La señora de la muerte dejo un suspiro tierno de agrado causado por el contacto de su piel con el acolchado junto a la perfección de la comodidad del colchón, ni tan blanda como para hundirse ni tan dura que la hiciera sentir rígida, es simplemente perfecta- Esto es sin duda el paraíso o mejor dicho el infierno, ya que me encuentro a nueve pisos de la superficie. ¿Quien hubiera adivinada que el noveno circulo es en realidad el paraíso? ni a Dante se lo hubiera ocurrido ja,ja,ja- Pensó Momonga con diversión de su chiste tonto que solo ella encontraba divertido. Bueno, eso porque nadie más que ella estaba en su habitación, aunque aun así no tenía duda de solo ella le contraría divertidas sus bromas muy malas. Su experiencia con sus compañeres del gremio le había dado a entender el hecho de que su humor solo ella no entendería y que casi nadie le encontraba el verdadero chiste a lo que ella quería decir en sus intentos de "bromas".

Tras un poco más de bromas malas para ella misma, la ama de Nazarick se empezó a acurucar en su cama. Desando no dejar nunca de sentir esta comodidad, lo deseaba tanto que pronto encontró molesto su vestimenta y accesorios, los cuales no le permitía disfrutar en toda su plenitud la suprema comodidad de SU cama. Es así como en no mucho tiempo, Momonga se quito su armadura pectoral en forma de costillas humanas, la cual aunque dejaba mucha piel libre para sentir la perfección de su cama, eso no le bastaba a la señora de Nazarick. Es por eso que pronto se lo libro de ella, dejando al desnudo sus grandes pechos desnudos, los cuales son coronadas por posones de tona lila. Estas hermosas joyas que es parte de su ahora cuerpo, que tanto Albedo como Demiuge darían toda para contemplar y adorar con su toque a ellas, aunque Albedo tiene algunos punto sobre el toque al cuerpo de su amada.

Esta no fue la única prenda que se despojo, pronto casi todo su vestimenta, que son ítems de alto nivel, se encontraba esparcida en el suelo de la habitación que rodeaba la cama en la cual la ama de Nazarick se encontraba acurrucarse- Se siente tan bien- No puedo evitar pensar mientras se encontraba acostada mirando así arriba. Si alguien pudiera verla desde una perspectiva sobre ella, quedaría hipnotizados o hipnotizadas por la belleza que podría ver.

La maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown se encontraba recostada en su cama imperial, sus largos mechones de su cabello plateado se encontraban extendido en toda la superficie del acolchado, sus manos como piernas extendidas, tenía sus ojos cerras y su rostros reflejaba el gran bienestar que estaba sintiendo ella al tener contacto que la tela de su cama. Un hecho que por el impulso de sentir esta agradable sensación es que Momonga se había quitada casi toda prenda, dejándola sola con su braga hecha de hueso, que tenía en su centro incrustada un hermosa perla roja. Es así como la ama de Nazarick se encontraba prácticamente denuda, su piel blanca ahora expuesta disfrutaba el contacto con su lecho, dejando ver que está es la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida, su vida como humano. Tanto que Momonga no se percato de que se había desnudado y que en su movimientos para disfrutar más de la grandiosa sensación que estaba sintiendo estaba causando que tomara posees muy sugerentes y atractivas. Lo cual se sumaba a su ya magnifica figura desnuda, sin duda una visión tan siniestramente seductora que incluso un ángel caería por este irresistible fruto oscuro, que ahora el cuerpo de la ama de Nazarick.

Es con esta sensación que Momonga se sumergió en el mundo de Morfeo, un merecido descanso para su mente agotada, la cual tenía que recuperarse para lo que estaba por venir. La ama de Nazarick como no-muerta realmente no necesitaba dormir, bueno, cuando se trata de su bello cuerpo pero su menta, la cual seguía funcionando bajo los marcos de un ser humano promedio, si necesitaba este momento de paz y más con todo los acontecimientos que ella había experimentado en tan poco tiempo. En simples palabras, ella realmente no necesitaba este sueño auto impuesto, pero su mente aun tenía que adaptarse a su nueva existencia y aunque en un futura ya no será vera necesario esta función de lo seres vivos, por el momento será algo inevitable. Nadie sabe realmente hasta que nivel una mente tiene que obligarse a cambiar por un intercambio no solo de cuerpo o especie sino de existencia, ser un ser vivo y cambiar a ser un ser no-muerto no es cambio para nada pequeña. Siento este cambio algo que la mente de humano de la señora de la muerte al menos no tenía previsto, como podría ser el caso de un humano nigromante antes de ascender a lich, un mago no-muerto.

Es por eso que para la mente humana de Momonga toda esta situación es extremadamente estresante, ya que ni siquiera tenía conscientemente la idea de que esto pasaría. Su subconsciente aun se estaba ajustando, ya al menos había perdido el desconcierto de no poder respirar, aunque si ella lo quisiera conscientemente lo podría hacer pero como una necesidad esencial ya había dejado de importar. Todo este cambio de existencia es lo que hizo que Momonga fuera especialmente sensible a caer en crisis mentales, la única razón por la cual su mente no había colapsado por tal radical cambio de funciones y entorno es por esa habilidad pasiva supresora de emociones. Que es natural de la familia de no-muerte a la cual ahora pertenencia la señora de Nazarick, la que realmente fue un salva(no)vida más importante de los que ella podría ver o entender ahora.

No solo salvandola en momento en que sus emociones la superaban, a veces, sino de un colapso total de su mente ante la situación de estar en una existencia alienígena a lo que naturalmente estaría ajustado. La mente es compleja y esta preparada para ciertos parámetros, cambiarla de cuerpo ya sería todo un enorme cambio pero lo que le paso a Momonga no se compara, ella cambio de existencia y a una que se contradice con todo lo que normalmente tendría que sentido para ella. Recordemos que su mente es la de un ser humana, un ser vivo, y ahora ella es uno Overlady, una no-muerto, dos existencia opuesta y ahora la mente de la primera tenía que ajustarse al cuerpo de la segunda. Sin duda una situación compleja, pero que su cuerpo, con su habilidad pasiva, había permitido sostener con relativa estabilidad.

Es con todo esta situación interna que la ama de Nazarick descansaba su mente consciente y así dejaba que su mente inconsciente se ajuntara con más tranquilidad a su nueva existencia con no-muerto, desechando sus funciones naturales de un ser vivo e incorporando su nueva naturaleza de no-viva que ahora es. Así, en su majestuosa cama, Momonga dormía aunque había ningún sueño en ella, ni uno que te olvidaras al despertar o que si lo podría recordar, nada de eso que es parte de reino de las existencia clasificadas como vivas, solo una eterna y brumosa oscuridad infinita. La cual no causada por ella misma, como son los sueños, sino más bien es una percepción perfecta de la invisible radiación oscura que emana perpetuamente del arma de gremio, el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown. Que seguía flotando donde la ama de Nazarick lo había soltado.

Este poderoso objeto que por los diversos materiales de alta cálida y rareza con los cuales se lo había creado, siendo así como obtuvo un clase de poder superior a los ítems de clase [Campeón Mundial], logrando llegar a un nivel cercano al de un ítem de clase [Mundial]. Este es el nivel de arma del gremio del gremio de Ainz Ooal Gown, el cual en YGGDRASIL tiene la fusión de ser la representación del gremio al cual pertenece, o sea su existencia es equivalente al gremio que lo creo, sido en el caso de su destrucción también la destrucción o mejor dicho disolución del gremio del cual es su arma. En síntesis, si los miembros de un gremio son el alma de este, el arma del gremio representa a todo el cuerpo que contiene esa alma, ambos igualmente importantes para que un verdadero gremio exista.

Si solo existiera el alma, los miembros, no sería un gremio, sería más un clan o una asociación. Lo misma al otro lado, un arma y por ello todo el gremio sin los miembros solo sería un recipiente vació, sin alma, un cuerpo sin mente. Como si fuera un ser humano en estado vegetativo, seguiría siendo un humana pero una persona no, eso mismo pasa aquí. Un arma, el gremio, la base y su NPCs sin los jugadores seguiría siendo un gremio pero sería la estructura fantasma de ella, una cascara vacía de cualquier dirección y propósito.

Esos casos, gremios fantasmas, fueron muy abundante en las últimas semanas antes del cierre de servidores de YGGDRASIL, Momonga es testigo de ello, Ainz Ooal Gown estuvo muy cerca de volverse uno de ellos, pero la obstinada terquedad de su maestro de gremio, el legitimo usuaria del arma de gremio, evito que esa posibilidad sucediera. Haciendo que a pesar de que la ahora maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown no lo haya notado, algunos de sus miembros que hace años no se había conectado le diera una última visita a la cuidadora de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y con ello, reconociendo todo el esfuerzo que puso ella para que eso fuera posible. Aunque no termino en donde ella quiso, la conexión de Herohero y la de Luci Fer, con su broma de despedida que le dio su actual apariencia a Momonga y algunas sorpresas más, son todo logro de la emperatriz de Nazarick.

Eso es algo que todes les NPCs sabe, aunque sea vagamente y solo se forma lucalizada, o sea que solo viendo su caso, pues no tendría la menor idea de la situación global que estaba pasando en YGGDRASIL en ese momento, que era solo NPCs, solo programas dentro del servidor y no reales. Esto es algo que también es caso para el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, el antes de llegar a este mundo y hacerse "real, era solo un objeto de gran poder aunque por obvia razones nunca se uso en el campo de batalla, el riesgo de que de alguna forma fuera dañado o destruido y con ello, la disolución del gremio siempre estaría presente, incluso en los mejores casos. Es por eso que este articulo nunca a conocido nada fuera del noveno piso, donde fue puesto en un estantería de honor en el salón de conferencias, el cuarto con la gran mesa redonda con cuarenta y un sillas. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, todo es real, y con ello este anterior objete de gran poder dentro de YGGDRASIL se ha vuelto algo que ningún mortal podría entender. Con ello, un pequeña pero enérgica consciencia se formo en este ítem de clase [Arma de Gremio], el segundo rango de poder para un articulo, solo superado por un objeto de clase mundial.

Esta consciencia, que podría decirse que es el alma de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick como estructura, la mazmorra, empezó su existencia cuando llego a este nuevo mundo, como es el caso de todes les NPCs y el avatar de la señora de Nazarick. Algo que ha hecho que su capacidad de descifrar la realidad, la forma en darle un sentido individual del entorno que los rodea, haya comenzado al final de Yggdrasil, por lo cual en termino simples la mazmorra y todes sus habitantes son recién nacidos. Aunque a diferencia de un recién nacido normal, el cual se podría decir que es un lienzo en blanco, la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y sus NPCs "nacieron" con un saber, lo cual es su programación, su base para ser los individuos que son. Con ello, también algunos recuerdos de sus tiempos en YGGDRASIL aunque sean bastante vaga, pero lo que todes tiene certeza es una cosa y esa cosa es servir a su ahora maestra.

En realidad ningunos de ellos tiene un recuerdo de la vieja apariencia de la ahora maestra de Nazarick, algo que en YGGDRASIL no era necesaria ya que su programación automáticamente reconocía a su [maestro] y con ello, obedecer sus [Comandos] que su programación le permita. Esto también va al revés, siendo también su programación el poder recocer quien no es su maestro, clasificando así como un usuario al cual no obedecer o como un enemigo, dependiendo el caso. Estas funciones de YGGDRASIL tras llegar a este nuevo mundo dejaron de funcionar, pasando a tener que funcionar según las reglas de la realidad y no la de un ordenador. Es por eso que muchos NPCs es como si fuera la primera vez que han visto a su maestra, ya que es así, pues en YGGDRASIL no era necesario hacerlo para reconocerlo como Mestro pero ahora si. Todes han comenzado a funcionar como seres reales y a diferencia de su ama, sus mentes no le han encontrado ningún problema. Ya que su mente nacieron de su programación, la cual se ajustaba a la de su ser en Yggdrasil, o sea que al pasar a ser reales, tanto cuerpo como mentes estaban en sintonía para ser completamente funcional en uno al otro al pasar a ser reales. Esto defiriendo con Momonga, que su cuerpo y mente no son naturalmente compatible, como ya se ha explicado con antelación.

El caso de los NPCs su cuerpo y mente eran compatible y por ello no tuvieron ningún problema en volverse reales, esto mismo es la situación del Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown. El cual ahora como un articulo real, a obtenido una consciencia acorde al nivel de poder que tiene ahora que es real. Esta consciencia la cual nació también de su programación de Yggdrasil, la cual hace que solo reconozca a un solo ser como su única usuaria, la cual es la titular del rango de [Maestro de Gremio], la cual es Momonga. Es por esto motivo que la maestra del gremio es la única que puede usar al arma del gremio, cualquiera otre no solo no podría usarla sino que ni podría tocarla sin sufrir por ello, en el mejor de los caso, o morir espantosamente en el peor de esos escenarios.

Esto debido al nivel de energía invisible que emana naturalmente, lo que esta viendo la mente dormida de Momonga, la cual es extremadamente letal para todo lo que no reconoce como propio, o sea, la mazmorra, los NPCs y por supuesto a su usuaria. La energía oscura que irradia es absorbida por dos ente, el primero es la mazmorra, la cual la usa para sus funciones de autoreparación, sostén de los biomas de cada piso, como es el bosque del sexto piso y la zona volcánica del séptimo piso; y también la creación de los monstruos simples, como son no-muertos esqueletos de los primeros pisos. En síntesis, el arma del gremio es el corazón de la mazmorra, lo cual es una novedad, ya que antes la mazmorra dependía de una determinada cantidad de oro de YGGDRASIL para el mantenimiento de ella, lo que en este nuevo escenario ya no lo es. Aunque este hecho estará fuera del conocimiento de Momonga por mucho tiempo.

Al otro que le esta dando su energía es a su usuaria, la misma señora de Nazarick. La cual desde que ha llegado al nuevo mundo, a sido permanentemente bombardeada de esta energía. Que por la naturaleza de no-muerto de alto nivel que tiene su cuerpo a podido almacenarla en ella, aunque como todo tiene su límites. Es así como sen da casos como lo que sucedió en la reunión con los guardianes, donde su activo su [Aura de Desesperación], lo cual una forma de liberar algo de sus ahora alto de nivel de energía que tenía almacenada en ella. Esta energía al ser de naturaleza oscura, estimula con mucha fuerza a seres que tenga una gran afinidad a el o que tenga un karma negativo. Siendo del primer caso los no-muertos, como pueden ser Shalltear Bloodfallen por ser una [Verdadera Vampiresa] (la cual tiene 450 de karma negativo, que hace que sea aun más receptiva a esta energía) o Yuri Alpha por ser una [Dullahan] (aunque tiene 150 de karma positivo), y en el segundo caso son seres como demonios, como es el caso de Demiurge, un [Archidemonio] o de Albedo, una [Alta Sucubo], los dos de 500 puntos de karma negativos. Lo que hace que Momonga sea irresistible para ambos casos.

Pero volviendo a tema, esta energía también es un sostener para todas las nueva criaturas que nazcan en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, pues aunque los NPCs son poderosos por derecho propio, cualquiera cosa que ahora sea creada o invocada ya no respondería a los parámetros fijos de YGGDRASIL sino que dependerá ahora de las leyes de este nuevo mundo. Es por eso que en el Nuevo Mundos, los descendientes de los seres que tienen su origen en YGGDRASIL no sera nunca igual de poderosos que sus progenitores, lo cual hace que cuanto más generación pacen menos poderosos sea los descendientes del ser originario de YGGDRASIL.

Esto es solucionado por la energía que emana del arma del gremio, la cual mientras nazcan en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick este energía le permitiría alcanzar el mismo nivel que al de sus progenitores, esto también significa que los habitantes originales de ella tienen posibilidades de crecer de más haya de su nivel original. Aunque clara, cuanto más poderoso sea más difícil será hacerlo, pero otres habitantes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick de menor nivel tiene mayor posibilidad de crecer con rapidez.

Como puede ser el caso de la cuarenta y una sirvientas homúnculos creadas en su mayoría por Whitebrim y con contribuciones de Herohero como de Coup De Grâce, las cuales son todas de nivel 1. Ellas si se lo proponen podría crecer con rapidez de nivel en la nueva situación que esta viviendo la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Este fue el caso de los conocidos como [Ocho Reyes de la Codicia], los cuales por tener a su base de gremio con ellos, pudieron aumentar su nivel a un punto que le permitió devastar a los seres nativos más poderosos del nuevo mundo, los [Lords Dragones].

Esta es la casi infinitas posibilidades que se han abierto para Nazarick y su ahora dormida señora. Mientras tanto, el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown segué en la misma posición en que su portadora la había dejado, flotando en el aire mientras daba pequeños salto de arriba a bajo y empezaba girar lentamente. Esperando con paciencia a que su única digna usuaria lo volviera a usar pero en eso, seguiría emanando su poderoso poder siniestra que le dará a Nazarick la posibilidad de una gran futuro y con ello, un oscuro destino para el resto del nuevo mundo. Aunque eso es algo que todes ignoran pero el tiempo lentamente lo revelara.

Pero por ahora, la que en su bellas manos el nuevo mundo encontrara su siniestro oscura, descansaba acurrucada en su cama mientras su rostro, que tenía los ojos cerraros, reflejaba la gran comodidad y disfrute que sentía al estar en ella. Aunque no soñaba con nada, su mente dominante se relajaba con el suave toque que su piel tenía con el acolchado que tenía, es un paraíso esta sensación para ella. Aunque como todo lo bueno, en algún momento llega a su fin.

Una pequeña serie de tres golpe en la puerta de la gran y lujoso habitación de Momonga, aunque para nada fuerte, despertaron sin demora a la ama de Nazarick, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Aunque le costo poder moverse de su lugar, estaba tan cómoda que su mente recientemente despertada no quería levantarse. Pero a final, a su pesar, lo hizo y con paso ligero se dirigió a la puerta de puerta. Para luego parecer un momento frente a ella, aun se encontraba media dormitando pero estaba volviendo en si rápidamente, es así que luego llevo a su mano derecha a la perilla de su puerta. La cual como todo en su habitación es una muestra de arte y lujo aun increíble para Momonga. Así la hizo girar, moviendo la cerradura mágica que tenía la puerta, la cual solo permitía que ella o alguien que llevara equipado un anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown pudiera abrirla, lo cual paso. Ya que la puerta se abrió, Momonga no la abrió del todo, solo lo suficiente para que ella pudiera dar un vistazo previo a lo había causado el ruido de tres golpes seguidos que la había despertado y hecho que dejara su cómoda siesta en su aun más cómoda cama que estaba disfrutando.

Lo primero que sus ojos completamente rojo sangre vieron la pared del pasillo de las habitaciones aposentos de noveno piso, como es de esperarse del noveno piso la buena decoración y el lujo son palpable en todas parte, aunque eso no llamo la atención a la ama de Nazarick en este ocasión. Lo que si capto el interés de hechicera no-muerta fue una determinada persona que se encontraba parada frente a su ella, vestido con un familiar uniforme de sirvienta que le encantaba a alguna miembros de su gremio- Me pregunta si me vieran ahora, me pedirían que usara un traje de sirvienta- No pudo evitar pensar, lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa ante esa posible situación, aunque no tardo en sacudirse esos pensamientos y poner su foco nuevamente en la persona que estaba viendo frente a ella.

Esta persona femenina muy hermosa y sin imperfecciones, vestida con el familiar traje de sirvienta, no es nadie más que una de las sirvientas homúculas que se encontraba en el noveno y décimo piso, que en YGGDRASIl tenía una función más decorativa, ya que según Whitebrim "_un palacio sin sirvientas hermosas no es un verdadero palacio_" y sin olvidar su "_los traje de sirvientas son justicia_" que había contagiado a Herohero y Coup De Grâce. Aunque ahora, si cumplía una función real, que es la de una sirviente normal. Como es la limpieza y servir a su maestra, o sea, ella. Una parte que llamo la atención de Momonga del traje de sirvienta de Nazarick que la [Homúncula] llevaba, es la parte de su pecho, los cuales estaba compuesto por tela blanca que contrastaba con la mayor parte de su traje que es negro, lo cual ayudaba resaltar esa parte. Siendo eso la razón por la cual le atrajo la atención, el contraste entre esa parte con el resto de su traje, daba la ilusión de que los pechos de la homúncula, las cuales estaban remarcados, parecieran más grandes- No tengo que estar sorprendida- Pensó Momonga soltando un ligero suspiro.

El nivel de censura en todo el contenido +18 siempre fue alto en YGGDRASIL, siendo algo que muchos miembros del gremio intentaba burlar aunque sea un poco. Es por ello que este tipo de sutilezas para remarcar ciertos ubicaciones de algunas NPCs femeninos fue frecuente, aunque no es tan malo, si se volvió costumbre. Como decía "_el diablo esta en los detalles_" incluso en los "más sutiles". Siendo ellos los que pueden tener más impacto, incluso si es pequeño no hay que subestimar los detalles. Sabiendo que de ellos es de donde viene una gran parte de aire que puede tener un contenido, haciéndolo resaltar.

Pero pronto Momonga sacudió esos pensamientos, volviendo a lo importante, que es la sirvienta homúncula que la había llamada a la puerta de su aposento, que estaba parada frente a ella y a la cual no le dirigido ni una sola palabra, aunque la señora de la muerte no se percato de que ese el mismo caso para la sirvienta- Soy horrible, que descortés de mi parte, sin duda no estoy ayudando para nada a preservar la imagen de poderosa gobernante que tienen de mi... mmm, creo que la conozco, es... Foss ¿no?. Bueno si me equivoco, solo diré me confundí... aunque eso solo podría perjudicar su imagen que tiene ella de mi- Pensó Momonga mientras intentaba como darle repuesta a la incomoda escena que se había desarrollado en la puerta de su habitación, la cual ahora había abierto por completo, aunque ella todavía no haya notado su gran papel en la formación de el.

\- M-mi s-señora, y-yo lamento las molestia... no quise interrumpirla, pe-pero Sebas-sama la estaba buscando y nos pidió que lo ayudáramos. Y-ya que no sabíamos su ubicación exacta, solo que se encontraba en este piso... Si se encuentra ocupada, avisare solo de su ubicación y que no desea ser perturbada, Momonga-sama- Dijo la sirvienta homúcula rompiendo así el incomodo silencia que se había generado entre la ama de Nazarick y sus sirvienta. Esto mientras se encontraba muy sonrojada y aunque cuando hablo la estaba mirando al terminar, su mirado se dirigió hacía abajo, al suelo cubierto por alfombra del pasillo de los aposentos reales. Esto dejo un poco desconcertada a Momonga, aunque no pensó mucho más sobre ello, pero viendo que el hielo ya se había roto, ella dejo exponer su respuesta por el gesto.

\- Hola Foss, no me has molestado para nada, estaba solo... descansando. Nada más. Tendré que disculparme por las molestia que les he causado por buscarme. Podrías avisar que pronto saldré de mi aposento y necesito a una de la pléiades para algunas tareas que tengo pensado hacer- Dijo Momonga con la mejor voz que le pudo salir, la cual fue perfecta para la ocasión. Ya que fue tranquila y con un toque de autoridad presente pero que no quitaba la amabilidad de su tono. Eso tuvo un inmediato efecto en la homúncula, la cual se veía más tranquila, algo que alegro a la señora de Nazarick.

Ya que se sentía culpable de haber hecho que la buscaran, al no haber avisado de su ubicación haciendo que tuviera que localizarla por elles mismos. No es que lo hiciera intencional, ella lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba las molestias que les pudo haber causado a los residentes del noveno piso, algo que la hizo sentir arrepentida- Esto no volverá a pasar, lo prometo... aunque me pregunto ¿Cómo exactamente sabía que estaba en este piso? Bueno, no es importante en este momento, así que lo dejare para responder en otro momento aunque es bueno saberlo- Pensó Momonga mientras que cambiaba de tema en su mente- No es tiempo para descansar, aunque sea tan tentador, hay muchas cosas que aun no se si funcionan como en YGGDRASIL y que cambios ahora tendrá. Es mejor comprobarlo lo más rápido posible, después de todo esta información es clave para saber donde estoy parada y por ello como tengo que moverme, al menos ya probé que magia funciona aunque con algunos cambios, sigue siendo prácticamente los mismo- Fue este pensamiento de la ama de Nazarick la que dicto la última oración se su breve respuesta hacía la sirviente homúncula, también pidiendo una asistente por las dudas.

Una pléiade es la mejor opción, aunque no sean las fuerte seguían siendo mucho más fuerte y resistente que las sirvientes homúnculas y los mayordomos que se encontraba en el noveno y décimo piso de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Los cuales al tener tan bajo nivel, si sucediera cualquier accidente no había duda que podría resultar gravemente heridos o peor, morir, la señora de la muerte de solo pensar en esa posibilidad se estremecía. Aun no había comprobado su la magia de [Resurrección] o si la [Barita de Resurrección] seguían funcionando, además de si no tendría algún efecto no-grato en elles. Es mejor prevenir que curar, así que en sus siguientes pruebas mantendrá a distancia a los residentes de bajo nivel del noveno piso.

En cambio, una pléiade pude aguantar más, tiene más nivel, después de todo su propósito original fue de obtener más tiempo, mientras nos preparamos para recibir en a los invasores en el salón del trono del décimo piso. No le gustaba poner en peligro a ninguna de ellas pero es más seguro que pedir asistencia a las sirvientas y mayordomos de bajo nivel, no siendo lo que ella quisiera pero es lo mejor que podía hacer con el menor riesgo posible.

-¡S-SI, Momonga-sama! Gracias por disculparme por las molestias, no es necesario disculparse es solo nuestro deber ¡lo cual cumpliremos con toda la dedicación que nosotras podamos! y enseguida avisare de su solicitud- Dijo Foss con toda la compostura que pudo formar, aunque siguió con su cabeza un poco abajo pero no tan notable como antes, siendo en esta ocasión una muestra de respecto acorde a lo esperado de una sirviente y no como la anterior vez, que fue dictado por otra cuestión. Aunque a pesar de lo dijo Foss, Momonga aun se sentía culpable, así que hizo todas las veces que deseaba disculparse, dar un regalo.

Esta es una costumbre que se había desarrollado en algún momento de su vida, debido a su dificultades para expresarse, cuando se disculpaba por algo que que realmente se sentía culpable, sabía como una disculpa que harías a un superior o sea, una disculpa falsa. Es por eso, que con los años para que sintiera que sus disculpas son sinceras, le empezó a acompañar con algún objeto real o en el caso de YGGDRASIL, con algún ítem que a la otra parte le podría interesar, no excepcional pero útil para el que lo recibiera.

Es así como Momonga pensando un poco, abrió su inventario, el cual se manifestó como un pequeño circulo de energía, en donde introdujo su mano. Después de unos segundos saco su mano, y con ello el circulo de energía se desvaneció por completo, en su mano anteriormente vacía ahora sostenía un pequeño objeto. Para ser más especifico un simple anillo, aunque este articulo tenía propiedades especiales, ya que es un [Anillo de Sustento]. El cual la ama de Nazarick se lo ofreció como disculpa por las molestia que le había causado a su sirvienta.

La maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown pensó que este es un objeto acorde a las necesidad de su sirvienta, o sea un buen regalo de disculpa, ya que los homúnculos en Yggdrasil tenía como rasgo una condición que les hacía necesitar más recursos para sostener su vitalidad y otras estadísticas. Una condición que hacía que los homúnculos no sean una especie muy popular para usar como avatar, aunque con objetos de sustentación, como el anillo que le ofreció a la humúncula sirvienta, este problema se solucionaba fácilmente. Aunque claro, para un jugador novata podría ser difícil obtenerlos sino sabe bien donde buscar.

En realidad, incluso para otres especies estos artículos son muy populares, ya que ayudan a ahorra material a sus usuarios, los cuales sus avatares necesitan "alimento" para mantenerse en buena condición, solo los no-muertos no la necesitaban, ya que estas "necesidades" no los afectaban. Es por eso que aunque Momonga tenía algunos de ellos en su inventario, en realidad no les son útiles, es igual que como las [Posiciones de Curación]. Las cuales por ser una no-muerta no les son para nada útiles, en realidad podrían ser peligrosas para ella, ya que estas pociones están compuesta de energía positiva, el cual es el ingrediente principal que cura al que la consuma, y siendo Momonga una no-muerta, un ser que tiene como base la energía negativa, su ingesta sería venenosa para ella.

Ya que la energía positiva es parte de todo lo vivo, sean humanos o demonios, mientras que la energía negativa es su opuesto, siendo todos los seres que tiene como base a esta energía no compatible con ella. Aunque que aclarar que seres que tenga mucha energía negativa en su cuerpo no tienen estos efectos dañino en ello, ya que aun son seres vivos, seres con bases en la energía positiva. Mientras que los no-muertos, sean corpóreos, espirituales o intermedios, si sería afectos ya que son seres de no-vida, no teniendo nada de energía positiva en ello.

La única razón por la cual la hechicera no-muerto llevaba este veneno para su clase es por la misma razón que porque llevaba artículos de sustentos con ella. Para dárselo en casos de emergencia a sus compañeres de partidas, aunque hace mucho tiempo no había participado en una de ellas, aun tenía la costumbre de tener a mano estos objetos por si acaso.

Pero volviendo al tema, Foss al principio se mostró reacia a recibirlo, alegando que como sirvienta no podía hacerlo, pero tras una pequeña insistencia de Momonga, ella finalmente acepto. Después de dar sus agradecimiento por el obsequio que recio de su ama, se despidió elegantemente y se fue rápidamente por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de Momonga, que la había seguido con su mirada todo este tiempo. Tras ello, finalmente ella vuelve a cerrar la puerta, volviendo su mirada al interior de ella nuevamente.

Un no podría creer que esta habitación es realmente de ella, es tan irreal pensar en ello, aunque pronto su centro de atención se volvió a un parte de ella. A un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, al cual su mirado no pudo evitar fijarse, ya que al ver su reflejo inmediatamente se activo su habilidad pasiva anti-crisis mental. Pues Momonga finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había afecta tanto a Foss cuando la había visto, siendo eso que ella se encontraba completamente desnuda con excepción de sus parte intimas que aun seguía cubierta.

En el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su habitación y como ella, también tenía una clara marca de lujo en ella, el reflejo que mostraba es como su esperaba, la imagen de la reina de Nazarick en un estado se casi completa desnudes. Su cuerpo femenino con piel simplemente perfecta, sin ningún tipo de imperfección, estaba completamente expuestos, los únicos accesorios que llevaba son su anillos y esas placas doradas que rodeaba las partes superiores de sus piernas aunque con distancias con su cadera. Sus uñas negras resaltaban más que antes, debido al incremente del contraste del aumento de piel expuesta y la carencia de ropa de tonos oscuras que cubriera más de ellas. Sin duda un magnifica imagen de la suprema ama de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención y de avergonzó totalmente fue la parte superior de su caja torácica o mejor dicho, la carne que cubre esa parte de ella. Hablando más claro, sus abundantes pechos de gran tamaño, los cuales ahora libres de las restricciones de la pechera con apariencia de costilla, dejaban que se vieran en toda su gloria.

Sus pecho abundante y regordetes, ligeramente caídos por su tamaño daba toda la imagen de lo que solo se podría definir como [Milf]. Su cuerpo por completo, junto a los toque oscuros, no es otra cosa que la mismísima encarnación de una hermosa mujer madura, el cual junto a su bello rostro, remarcado por lineas negras y con sus particulares ojos. Junto a su larga cabellera plateada, que cubría la totalidad de su espalda junto a que algunos de sus largos mechones pasaban por sus hombros. Daba como resultado a lo solo se puede llamar como una diosa oscura, la emperatriz de la noche oscura, donde solamente ella sería su luna, que emanaría su luz a su reino de tinieblas. La señora de Nazarick en toda su gloria.

Esta imagen no dura más que unos segundos, hasta que una creciente alterada Momonga se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo la parte superior de sus pechos. Mientras que su rostro mostraba el shock por la imagen que había vista y que resultaba ser de ella, inmediatamente después de eso se dirigió con paso pasos hacía su gran cama. Donde a su alrededor todavía se encontraba su equipamiento que se había sacado para disfrutar más su ahora cama super cómoda, a la cual quería seguir acostado mientras se acurrucaba para siempre. Pero ese escenario ahora quedaba completamente descartada de su mente, mientras recogía su vestimenta y se lo empezaba a poner nuevamente- Que vergüenza, no es sorprendente la reacción de Foss al ver en que estado la recibí. Tendré que pensar en otro regalo de disculpa por darle tal imagen. Espero que esto no sea algo que cause una imagen equivocada sobre mi- Pensó finalmente la ama de Nazarick mientras terminaba se vestirse y aunque su cuerpo aun seguía bastante expuesto aun se sentía mejor que reciente imagen que tuvo que contemplar de su nuevo cuerpo en su estado casi puro.

Intentando olvidar el vergonzoso espectáculo que había hecho ante la pobre sirvienta homúncula (N/A: "Si, "pobre" de Foss ¿no?), volvió a abrir la puerta de su cuarto para luego salir al pasillo, cerrando la puerta nuevamente antes de empezar su camino. En ello se encontró con varias otras sirvientas homúnculas, la saludaron respetuosamente, en esto cada cierto tiempo había recordado el nuevo "incidente" y la vergüenza que se generaba de Momonga es mayúscula- Tengo que ser más consciente, mi cuerpo es el de una mujer, no puedo comportarme como si nada de eso me afectara- Pensó la ama de Nazarick mientras se hacía un recordatorio de tener más cuidado la próxima vez, no queriendo que esto volviera a pasar- En especial si no es una sirvienta la que la viera ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido Foss la que me busco en mi cuerpo sino Sebas?... No, mejor no pensar en ello- Finalizo apuradamente esa corriente de pensamientos la señora de Nazarick, en menos de unos segundo pudo sentir como varias veces se había activado su habilidad pasiva de solo empezar a deslumbrar tal posibilidad.

Tras ello llego a su destino, el cual fue donde se encontraba Narberal Gamma, siendo ella la primera doncella de batalla a la cual Foss se encontró y le dijo sobre la solicitud de su señora. Lo cual llevo a que ella se empezaran a dirigir hacía el cuarto de su señora. Momonga agradeció que no había decidido teletransportarse o esto se hubiera vuelto bastante incomoda para ella. No deseando que un situación similar pasada por no ser más especifica, Momonga empezó a plantearse a hacerse notas recordatorias que no se olvidara de esta lección.

Después de encontrarse con la estoica y sería como bella doncella de batalla de cabellera negro, se dirigió a un de lo salón en el décimo piso, donde hizo que trajera diferentes artículos. Desde tomos oscuros y sagrados como también grimorios siniestros, como el un [Necronomicon], y grimorios de luz, como el [Lemegeton Clavicula Salomonis]. Siento todos estos artículos para los de clases lanzador mágicos, aunque por la clase de maga que es Momonga algunos de ellos no los podría usar el Yggdrasil, pero como es la hechicera no-muerta aun los había recogido y memorizas sus hechizos, siendo que ella no los podría usar. Aunque saber que hechizo tenía cada uno de estos textos mágicos la ayudaba a reconocerlos y por ello saber como contrarrestarlos o minimizar daños, si se encontraba con ellos.

Curiosamente ahora podría usar algunos que no antes no podría usar por ser de clase maga oscura, aunque son todos de bajo nivel, teniendo reacciones violentas con los tomos y grimorios de tipo sagrados cuando las quiso usar. No fueron demasiado poderosos para ser un verdadero peligro para ella pero si la dañaron levemente aunque nada que no se recuperara rápidamente. La cosa más interesante de estas pruebas fue cuando un [Grimorio de Luz] de mediano nivel se empezó corrompió y se había convertido en un [Grimorio de Luz Oscura], un objeto muy raro de encontrar en YGGDRASIL y que Momonga no había podido obtener en su búsqueda para su colección de texto mágicos. Bueno, hasta ahora.

Después de terminar con artículos relacionados con su clase, empezó a ver si podría usar otros ítems no relacionadas para la clase lanzador mágico, como son armas con daño de [Corte], como espadas, katanas, dagas, alabardas y lanzas, y de daños por [Impacto], como masas, garrotes, espadones y algunas escudos. Todas estás armas son ítems de diversos niveles pero todos tienen algo en común, que es ninguno de ellos son posible que un lanzador mágico se lo pueda equipa, o sea, Momonga no los podría usar. Algo que se demostró que no había cambiado mucho ahora que la Gran Tumba de Nazarick junto a sus NPCs y ella se habían vuelto real. Ya que aunque los podría tocar a diferencia de YGGDRASIL cada vez que lo movía de lado a lado con sus manos, se terminaba resbalando de su agarre aunque los sujetaba con fuerza.

Lo cual llevaba a que Momonga se quedara mirando al arma que se le había escapado del agarre de sus dedos, para que luego Narberal los levantara y se le diera su ama, este singular ritual se repitió varias veces con diferentes armas. Solo fue mediante el uso de [Crear Objeto Mayor], que invoco una armadura, con la cual finalmente pudo sentir que se había [Equipado] estos ítems. Lo cual se noto al no resbalar de su agarre cada vez que los balanceaba, permitiendo por prime vez desde que comenzó a hacer estas pruebas a dar un poderoso golpe al aire, que genero un fuerte onda de choque aunque nada que afectara a Momonga o Narberal.

Tras eso dejo eso, sintió que ya había hecho mucho y la ama de Nazarick empezó a desear ver el nuevo entorno fuera de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Así dejo el arma que se equipo con el restos de las otras que había usado anteriormente y se saco la armadura creado por magia- Es bueno saber que puedo usar más herramientas que las que originalmente podía usar, pero soy de clase [Mago] y aunque interesante, clase [Guerrero] o otras clase no son de mi interés real. Si lo fueran, hubiera escogido alguno de esas clases y no la de lanzador mágico, ni el clase mixto [Guerrero-Mégico] me llama la atención- Pensó Momonga mientras pensaba sobre las recientes pruebas y con sus respectivos descubrimientos que había encontrado en todo este proceso de descubrimiento.

\- Narberal, voy a la entrada del primer piso- Dijo Momonga mientras se preparaba usar el anillo del gremio para teletransportarse a su ya decidido destino y no se olvido de ser clara con su destina a la doncella de batalla. Esa lección no se la había olvidado, no le gustaría que se repitiera la situación de Sebas y las sirvientas homúnculas que la tuvieron que buscar al no saber de su ubicación exacta.

\- Los guardias ya están preparados- Dijo Narberal la doncella de batalla doppelgänger con un tono estoico y serio pero respetuoso, mientras se paraba frente a la señora de Nazarick.

\- No es necesario, iré solo, dijo, sola- Dijo la reina de Nazarick con un tono firme aunque ese fue descartada por su error a lo última, lo cual la avergonzó, aunque este techo paso totalmente desapercibido por Narberal. La cual solo puedo ver una el hermoso rostro de su señora, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa, que le daba un aire de astucia que ella realmente no tenía y que por alguna razón ponía nerviosa a la doncella doppelgänger. Pero pudo mantener su compostura y mantenerse firme con su deber como leal sirvienta, incluso si su ama no lo viera necesario. El deber de todo verdadero sirviente es buscar lo mejor para su amo y aunque su palabra es ley, si siente que es necesaria, por el bien su amo, insistirán con ese punto. Como lo estaba haciendo la hija de Nishikienrai en este instante.

\- ¡Por favor, espero! Lady Momonga, si va sola, no podremos actuar como sus escudo si algo ocurriera- Dijo Narberal con firmeza aunque si su ama declinaba sus palabras solo tendría que aceptarlo, aunque no le gustara pero como sirvienta no es nadie para dar orden a su señora. En el caso de Momonga, se quedo momentáneamente en shock por la última declaración de la doppelgänger pero se recupero rápidamente y estuvo apunto de declinar su propuesta, ya que quería ir a la superficie con discreción y sin acompañantes.

Pero antes de que lo pudiera decir, un pequeño detalle le llego a su mente, siendo más especifico, su encuentro con Foss y la parte de que "sabían" que estaba en el noveno piso aunque no supieran su ubicación real. Esto hizo que llegara a la conclusión que una sirvienta de nivel uno pudiera saber de su presencia, eso significa que cualquier intento de ser "discreta" y pasar desapercibida sería inútil, ya que la detectarían y si podrían comenzar a buscarla. Es así como renuncio a su idea inicial aunque no quería ser escoltado por muchos personas.

-... Bien, pero solo voz podrá escoltarme, Narberal- Dijo Momonga con un tono de no mucho interés y aunque la sirvienta doppelgänger quería presionar a aumentara el número de su guardia, no queriendo molestar a su ama, la cual ya fue lo suficientemente considerada con ella, no insistió y acepto la decisión de su soberana. Con eso, Momonga en vez usar el anillo del gremio uso un hechizo de teletransportación para llegar a su destino, lo cual preocupo a una cierta humana inmortal del octava piso pero al sentir que es su maestra junto a una de sus hermanas se tranquilizo.

Sin demora, la señora de Nazarick, Momonga, y su doncella de batalla, Narberal Gamma, llegaron a la entrada del primer piso de la Gran Tumba Nazarick, uno de los tres piso controlada por la considerada la guardiana de piso más poderosa en cuanto poder de asalto se trataba, Shalltear Bloodfallen. Ambas hembras heteromórficas había llegado a la parte inferior de la entrado, por lo tanto tenía que subir una ancha escalera de piedra, que las llevaría a la mausoleo principal de los cinco mausoleos de estilo griego, que había en la superficie de la Gran Tumba Nazarick. Siendo esta la más grande y que se encontraba en el centro del terreno dentro del los muros de seis metros que marcaba el dominio en la superficie de la gran necrópolis subterránea.

Al final llega a la parte superior de la escalera fueron sorprendidas momentáneamente, ya que delante de ellas se encontraba tres figuras de gran tamaño, las cuales Momonga reconoció inmediatamente aunque eso no quito su sorpresa- ¿Qué hacen aquí? si su ubicación de séptimo piso- Pensó la ama de Nazarick al verlos, reconociéndolos como habitantes del séptimo piso y también subordinados directos del guardián de séptimo piso, Demiurge, los [Evil Lords].

Los señores malvados y señoras malvados son la guardia personal de archidemonio gobernante del séptimo piso, siendo un total de siete, siendo cada uno de ellos representante de alguno de los siete pecados capitales que estableció la iglesia católica de la tierra hace siglo. Delante de Momonga y Narberal había tres de los siete evil lords, la señora malvada de la Envidia, el señor malvado de la Codicia y el señor malvado de la Ira. Todes demonios un nivel que oscila entre 80 o 90, los cuales le vuelve seres con los que los jugadores y las jugadores deben tener cuida, en especial si más de uno de ello atacaban juntos.

La señora malvada de la Envidia es la única hembra demonio entre los tres, tenía un cuerpo idéntico al de una mujer humana, el cual estaba bien tonificado y su piel es de un color gris. Llevaba puesto un conjunto sexy de ropa reveladora tipo traje de esclavitud, el cual estaba adornada por una gran cantidad de plumas negras. Siendo sus guantes largos y sus botas largas que terminaban en tacones donde se podría ver principalmente. Sus manos tenía largos dedos, los cuales terminan en largas y afiladas uñas negras. Su cabeza es la de un cuervo aunque no se pueden ver los ojos de ella, tenía un cinto azul rodeando su pico y un cinco de cuero alrededor de su cuello. De sus hombros le sale unas especies protuberancia cubiertas de plumas negras, las cuales se asemejaban a pequeñas alas aunque no parecían ser útiles para el vuelo. La parte trasero de su cadera esta cubierto por una capa hecho también de plumas negras.

El señor malvado de la Codicia es demonio de apariencia semejante al de un humano, lleva puesto una armadura de placa de cuerpo completo el cual tiene abierta la parte de frente, revelando con orgullo sus saludables y bien formado músculos abdominales. En su espalda le emerge un par de alas gigantes de murciélago negro y en su cabeza dos cuernos curvos no tan grandes sobresalen. Si no fuera por rostros por múltiples ojos y sus notables colmillos se lo podía confundir con un joven hermoso de cabello rojo. Sin embargo, su aura siniestra destierran todo encanto que podrían tener y dejo solo con la imagen de un demonio que solo anhela poseer todo y a todes. La mismísima encarnación de la codicia.

El señor malvado de la Ira es el menos semejante a un humano de los tres, aun teniendo una figura humanoide, aunque su apariencia va mejor al concepto clásico de un demonio. Con una apariencia similar a una gran gárgola con piel escamosa y dura que lo cubría. En sus hombros y muslos una protuberancias de su piel de color naranja salían, lo cual hacía que pareciera que tenia una armadura en esas áreas. Sus manos son gigantes garras afiladas y sus pies son grandes con apariencia de las de un reptil, de todas ellas una cierta cantidad de brazas salían y flotaban a su alrededor. En su espalda dos grandes alas se estiraban con orgullo y de ella un fuego infernal se originaba. Su larga cola escamosa terminaba en una punta también envuelta en llamas infernales. Su cabeza pequeña en comparación con su gran cuerpo musculoso, con grandes cuernos a sus lados y uno sobre su cabeza, su rostro es demoníaco, sus grandes colmillos sobresalían y de sus pequeños ojos solo brutal maldad emanaba. Es la mirada no de un depredador sino la un asesino violenta, la encarnación misma de la embriaguez de la ira.

Si no se hubiera arrodillado al verla, Momonga seguramente se había sentido muy intimidada por estas encarnaciones de tres pecados capitales, no paso mucho tiempo para que un cuarto demonio se sumara. Con su traje de negocio naranja con rayas y su aura dominante, la encarnación del diablo, Demiurge hizo acto de presencia. Y como sus subordinados al ver a su señora se arrodillo frente a ella.

\- Lady Momonga, es un grata sorpresa sorpresa verla, aunque su falta de más protección me deja preocupado- Dijo el hijo de Ulbert Alain Odle y comandante de las defensas de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick aun inclinada ante su amada señora y como sus subordinados se preguntaba la razón de su presencia aquí. Fuera de la mayor parte de las defensas que Nazarick le podía dar a su última y verdadera soberana, la suprema diosa de Nazarick, la única que podría guiar con éxito el elles, sus humildes sirvientes. Además con solo a una pléiade como su custodia, no es que menospreciara a Narberal, ni por asomo, el respetaba a todos los integrantes de Nazarick, pero tanto el como ella sabía que su nivel no era suficiente para ser un buen escudo viva contra el ataque de algún posible enemigo en este nuevo mundo en que se encontraba.

\- Es bueno verte nuevamente Demiurge, en cuanto a tu preocupaciones, no son necesarias. Hay una razón para todo esto- Dijo la mujer que anhelaba el archidemonio de forma críptica, dejando desconcertado a uno de las tres mentes más brillante de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Bueno, hasta que los afilados engranajes en su cabeza agarraron las sabías palabras de su adorada ama y les dio sentido, ganando una ancha sonrisa que Momonga vio y que la puso nerviosa- Acoso vio a través de mi intento de no responder a algo que solo podría decir como un capricho- Pensó aterrorizada la ama de Nazarick mientras se ponía más nerviosa con el paso del tiempo.

\- Entonces es por eso. Como es de esperarse una soberana, su atención al detalle es impecable- Dijo Demiurge levantando su cabeza y mirando a su amada ama, con una mirada que Momonga solo no podría descifrar- ¡¿De qué carajos estas hablando?! Solo quería salir y respirar natural, y olvidar de esa mierda de "aire artificial" de la tierra- Grito mentalmente la señora de la muerte aunque acorde a su naturaleza, su expresión no reflejo nada de esas emociones y tras un segundos de silencios, el archidemonio siguió hablando. Aunque esta vez más normal.

\- Sin embargo, sin ofender doncella Narberal, no puedo permitir que nuestra lady Momonga este sin una protección adecuada- Dijo el guardián del séptimo piso con cuidando, no queriendo sonar descote por la decisión de su señora de solo traer a una sola escolta para su segurida. La doncella de batalla Narberal no se sitio ningún disgusto por las palabras del elegante demonio, en realidad estaba de acuerdo con su opinión, pero su señora no lo deseaba y sino lo quería absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a decirle lo contrario. Eso sería blasfemo, siendo la muerte la única forma de expiación. En cambio, Momonga se sentía incomoda, sin saber como responder a la demanda de uno de sus más poderosos sirvientes, siendo que este sentía que es completamente honesto.

La reina de Nazarick aun no sabia como tratar con reales y sinceros deseos con buenas intenciones hacía ella, es algo que solo con sus compañeres de gremio había visto, por lo tanto verlo de seres que no fueran es una escena tan alienígena para ella. Lo cual hace que sea muy difícil de encarar, ya que no solo eso es tan ajeno sino que también toda la situación lo es. Momonga estaba perdida y no sabía bien como resolver esta situación, no queriendo ser grosera con su leal sirviente con sinceras intenciones.

\- Entiendo, solo uno más permitiré que me acompañe- Dijo vagamente la soberana de Nazarick mientras empezaba a retomar su camino, con la pura intención de salir de ese lugar y de la escena tan incomoda que se había formado en ella. Ella fue rápidamente seguida por la doncella doppelgänger mientras pasaba al lado del guardián demoníaco, el cual estaba agradeciendo que haya "aceptar" su "egoísta petición". Eso lleno de vergüenza y nerviosismo a Momonga, la cual se pregunto cuando un demonio podría tener tanta humildad, honradez y buenas intenciones- No se parece a un demonio, esto se siente fuera de lugar, simplemente no parece que sea la creación de Ulbert-san- Pensó Momonga mientras seguía su camino sin mirar atrás, escuchando un par de pasos extras a los de ella y Narberal, y por como sonaba, tenía cierta certeza de que se trataba del mismísimo archidemonio guardián.

Es así como Momonga continuo su camino por mausoleo de aspecto antiguo, acompañada por Narberal y Demiuge, hasta llego a la salida de la gran estructura sepulcral. Inmediatamente la señora de Nazarick se detuvo mientras que sus ojos rojos se llenaban de asombro por lo que estaba contemplando en el cielo que ahora podría ver- Es asombroso. Jamás había visto una noche tan bella, tan despejada, tan natural y que no sea una foto- No pudo evitar pensar Momonga- El cielo nocturno del sexto piso hecho por Blue Planet es asombroso pero esto es mejor, esto debe ser la diferencia entre una recreación y algo automáticamente natural. ¡Quiero verlo más!- Pensó la ama de Nazarick mientras activaba uno de sus hechizos, [Vuelo Masivo].

Es así como la señora de Nazarick se empezó a elevar en aire a rápida velocidad. Siendo seguida por una inestable y más lenta Narberal, que fue tomada por sorpresa aunque pronto se recupero y gracias al hechizo de su señora pudo seguirla. Demiurge, que también fue afectado por el hechizo de su amada ama, a la cual agradeció internamente por su amabilidad, pero el prefirió volar por su cuenta.

Es así como Demiurge empezó a metamorfosear, saliendo grandes alas de su espalda y su rostro se transformo en una que se asemeja a la de un sapo, con dentadura afilada, y con algunos rasgos demoníacos. Finalizada su semi transformación, el archidemino del séptimo piso movió sus alas con fuerza, lanzándose hacía el aire a rápida velocidad, pasando fácilmente a Narberal y llegando primero con su amada señora.

Cuando llego a ella, se quedo hipnotizado completamente por la imagen que el tenía delante de el y no debería sorprenderlos, ya que ante el tenía a su amor bañada por la luz de la gran luna que se encontraba observando. Su plateado cabello reflejaba esa luz, lo que le daba un aura brillante, que resaltaba un aire de divinidad a su ya magnifica señora. Lo único que se arrepiente es no poder verla de frente y solo ver su brillo despalda a el, quería acercarse y verla en todo su esplendor. Lo cual estuvo apunto de hacer, pero la inoportuna llegada de la doncella doppelgänger lo detuvo. Maldiciendo su no falta de oportunidad, teniendo que solo contemplar con vicioso anhelo a su señora, sabiendo que no podría acercarse y disfrutar de tocar a la una mujer que era dueña de su maligno corazón.

\- Las estrellas brillan como diamantes en el cielo- Dijo la gobernante de Nazarick, mientras daba a la espalda a sus leales sirvientes.

\- Creo que este mundo brilla de tal manera que mi señora pueda adornarse con su riqueza- Dijo el elegante vestido demonio con profundo sinceridad, ya que para el no había ninguna otra razón posible. El mundo solo podía girar para resaltar a su anhelada señora, el brillo del cielo nocturno sobre su señora lo comprobaba completamente para el archidemonio. En cuanto a Momonga las palabras del guardián del séptimo piso fueron una grata sorpresa y enternecieron su corazón no-muerto que ahora tenía dentro de ella. La ama de Nazarick con esa sensación dentro de su oscura alma, volteo su cabeza en dirección del Demiurge, el cual fue recomenzado con una hermosa sonrisa de su señora. Que solo avivo el anhelo por su señora aun más, algo que no creía que fuera posible.

-Quizás eso sea cierto. Quizás llegue a este lugar para obtener esta caja de tesoro- Momonga dijo con un tono alegre, dejándose llevar tanto por el asombre de lo que sus ojos contemplaban como de las bellas palabras del archidemonio.

\- No, no es algo que yo sola tenga que atesorar. Esto es para adornar a toda Nazarick y con ello, a todes mis amiges de Ainz Ooal Gown- Dijo la señora de Nazarick sin saber lo conmovidos y felices habían hecho sus dulces palabras para la pléiades y el guardián del séptimo piso. Lo cuales solo podrían ver con amor y adoración a la última verdadera soberana de Nazarick, todo lo que les importa.

\- Si es su deseo, podemos usar todo el poder de Nazarick obtener este cofre de tesoro para usted mi señora- Dijo Demiurge con sincera intenciones de hacerlo, lo cual fue acompañado por la reacción positiva de Narberal, aunque por el momento tan alegre que estaba pasando Momonga no noto la seriedad de las palabras del comandante de las defensar de Nazarick.

-(pequeña risa) En este momento, ¿Cuándo ni siquiera sabemos que hay afuera? aunque, apoderarme de este lugar quizás sea divertido- Dijo Momonga con un tono que fue como la más hermosa de las música que tanto el guardián del séptimo piso y la pléiades había escudado. Sus expresiones fueron de completa adoración, sintiendo que habían escuchado algo clave para el futuro de Nazarick y si ese es el deseo de su señora, elles lo cumplirían. En sus mente, el darle esta "caja de tesoro" que es el nuevo mundo a su señora se había vuelto su objetivo y pronto será de toda la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Le darían este mundo a su señora y ella adornaría a Nazarick, a elles, con el. La euforia de ambos seres no tenía forma de medirse en este momento.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de la señora de Nazarick, completamente ignorante de lo acaba de provocar y que la afectaría en un futuro próximo, se reía internamente de su propios palabras, a las cuales las veía como una bromo que haría con sus compañeres de gremio. La dominación total siempre fue un tema para les miembros y miembras de Ainz Ooal Gown e incluso lo intentaron en YGGDRASIL, pero eso no termino muy bien. Aunque Ulbert siguió insistiendo hasta que dejo de conectarse a YGGDRASIL, por eso en los mejores tiempos del gremio de Momonga, este fue un tema recurrente. Sin embargo nunca volvía a salir de una broma entre elles- Los extraño, a todes- Pensó Momonga con creciente melancolía para evitar eso, empezó a buscar algo que la distrajera.

Inmediatamente lo encontró en forma de un tsunami de tierra que se estrello con las altas murallas de Nazarick, Momonga reconoció este suceso, identificando el hechizo con facilidad. Este fenómeno fue acusado por hechizo elemental conocido como [Earth Surge] o [Oleada de Tierra] y por que recordaba, solo pudo pensar en una sola razón para este acontecimiento. Inmediatamente confirmando sus pensamientos al ver a cierto infante elfo oscuro vestido con vestimenta que se identifica para el sexo opuesto al de este niño elfo. Mare, uno de los dos guardián de sexto piso, estaba cumpliendo con la tarea que le encargo la señora de Nazarick. Cuando estaba revisando su progreso por ello, fue sorprendido por la llegada repentina de su ama junto al guardián de séptimo piso y la doncella doppelgänger, los cuales también le dieron una vista al progreso de su compañere nazarickiano.

Tras eso, Momonga sintiéndose complacida le dio a Mare aun anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown para ayudarle con su labor. Al principio el infante élfico no quiso aceptarlo por el gran significo que tenía este objeto para los habitantes de Nazarick y que Momonga ignoraba. Después de insistir, Mare finalmente acepto, Momonga luego sintió que algo andaba más y vio a Demiurge con aura extraña y aterradora. Pesando que lo pudo causar, pensó con algo de verdad de esto tenía algo que ver con la entrega del anillo del gremio a Mare, lo cual hiciera que actuara en consecuencia y le diera uno para el, al cual lo agarro con rapidez, no tardando nada para equiparlo en el. Una a normalmente grande sonrisa se forma en su rostro tras eso.

Tras estos acontecimientos, la bella supervisora de los guardianes de pisos llego, su deslumbrante llegado junto a algunos otras condiciones en ella, hizo que su belleza resaltara aun más. Estaba un poco desalineado y su piel estaba brillante por el sudor, sin duda había estado muy activa últimamente. Esto hizo sentir culpable a Momonga, la cual había tomado una siesta mientras que Albedo, junto a todes les guardiane,s se esforzaban, lo hizo que sentiera como si ella fuera una muy ingrata persona. Es así que sin demorada, cuando la bella alta sucubo llego con elles, le dio un regalo de disculpa, un anillo del gremio, pensando que sería muy útil para ella como sería para Mare y Demiurge. Tras entregársela, Albedo empezó a temblar, lo cual hizo preocupar a Momonga y que por puro instinto, activara su anillo de gremio y se telatransportara ella solo a su habitación nuevamente. Dejando a tres guardianes y una pléiades, todos muy emocionados de diferentes manera aunque similar al final, así dando final a la primera noche de Nazarick en este nuevo Mundo.

* * *

Segunda parte

* * *

Había pasado más de unos días desde que la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, junto a sus habitantes y su señora, había llegado a este nuevo mundo y Momonga había podido establecer algunas cosas desde entonces, para evitar algunos incidentes que se había suscitado con frecuencia. Siendo uno de los más constante, las búsquedas de ella que hacían los NPCs cada vez que se teletransportaba a alguna ubicación dentro de Nazarick y no había avisado o es escoltada por alguno de elles.

Esto sucedió tantas veces que la señora de Nazarick tuvo que aceptar tener a alguien acompañándola la mayor parte del tiempo, solo teniendo a su lujosa habitación, con su muy cómoda cama, como su único lugar privado, aunque siempre tenía a alguna sirvienta homúncula esperando en su puerta. Si ella quería estar solo fuera de sus aposentos, tenía que decirle su posición a los guardianes de pisos, guardianes de área o a otre ser encargado sobre su presencia o sino sucedería un búsqueda a ella y al encontrarla siempre terminaba con alguien escoltándola. Lo cual significaba el fin de su tiempo a solas, algo que estaba empezando a extrañar, la vida de un gobernante aunque con beneficios, también tenía sus desventaja. Siendo una de ella, que la vida privada sea muy reducida y más un acontecimiento extraño que normal- Al menos no hay prensa en Nazarick- Pensó la gobernante de Nazarick con algo de diversión, pensando en el llamado "cuarto poder" y sintiéndose aliviada de que ella no existiera en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick aunque eso no evito que soltara un pequeño suspiro de cansancio.

No un cansancio físico sino uno mental, el cual es mucho y seguía creciendo, lo cual no es de sorprender ya que en estos pocos días su vida, o ahora no-vida, había cambiado más de lo que ella incluso es consciente. Su nueva posición, su propio sentido del deber con ese papel, los contactos con otres seres y la forma en que tenía que relacionarse con elles. Siendo ella en la posición de soberana absoluta mientras que los NPCs tenía una posición de sirvientes a normalmente leales, lo cual fue realmente lo que más desconcierto le causaba a Momonga. Ya que no encontrarse con ningún ser con otro tipo de deseo, que no fuera dentro de servirla y complacerla, es tan raro. Siendo incluso Eclair Ecleir Eicler, el asistente de mayordomo de Nazarick, el cual a declarado querer "_gobernar la Gran Tumba de Nazarick_", aunque solo le ha demostrado lealtad absoluta y completa, lo cual ha vuelto sus declaraciones egocentrismo, ante los ojos de la ama de Nazarick, en adorables. Aunque con declaraciones como "_todo gran rey necesita una gran reina_" lo ha hecho ganar el gran disgusto de algunos habitantes de Nazarick, principalmente a una determinada alta sucubo y archidemonio.

Pero eso es algo que la emperatriz de Nazarick no es consciente y si solo supiera, seguramente desearía no saberlo, aunque hablando de Momonga, ella se encontraba en este momento en algunas de las lujosas salas de noveno piso. Un sala hermosamente decorada y bien ordena, como su debe esperar de Nazarick, en ella había una gran mesa rectangular, que ocupaba en centro de la sala, siendo en una de sus dos esquinas, donde se encontraba la gran señora de Nazarick, la cual es dueña de todo lo que sus ojos rojos ve.

Ella se encontraba en este momento agitando sus manos en el aire, mientras que tenía frente de ella un espejo de tamaño mediano de forma ovalada, en el cual no se podría ver ningún reflejo en cambio una imagen de una pradera verde con alguna otra vegetación se puede observar. Esta imagen cambiaba siempre que las manos de Momonga se movían, aunque esta claro que no tenía control verdadero sobre ello. Porque casi imperceptiblemente las delgadas de la ama de Nazarick se movían en disgusto- Esto es irritante, si tan supiera como funciona ahora el Espejo de Visión Remota sería un objeto muy último- Pensó la señora Nazarick mientras seguía realizando movimientos con sus manos, realizando un proceso de ensayo y error para así encontrar la forma correcta de como manejar esta herramienta de espionaje mágica simple en YGGDRASIL. El cual ahora su dueña quería usar, pero en el nuevo mundo las mecánicas de YGGDRASIL ya no existen y ahora tenía que encontrar la nueva manera de usar muchas de sus herramientas mágica que poseía la señora de Nazarick.

Este espejo mágico es uno de ellos, en estos días las pruebas de Momonga no se detuvieron, solo avanzaron a otros tipos de artículos. Los cuales tenía que redescubrir la forma de manejarlos, siendo esto un proceso idéntico a lo que estaba haciendo con el espejo que tenía delante de ella, o sea prueba y error, repitiendo esto hasta descubrir como funciona. Después de todo, de los errores viene el aprendizaje.

Esto fue algo que lo quería hacer al principio en privado, sin que ninguno de los NPCs la vieran fallando una y otras vez repetidamente. Es por eso que intentaba estar sola estos días pero siempre terminaba con su búsqueda y encuentro con los NPCs, terminando así su tiempo a solas. Esto hizo que la ama de Nazarick pensara si tenía que realizar sus pruebas en sus aposentos pero lo descarto rápidamente, no queriendo que si algún accidente pasara terminara dañando su cuarto, al cual empezaba a ver como su santuario de privacidad. Es así como a regañadientesmente acepto que tendía que realizar su actividades en presencia de elles, aunque dejo clara que solo uno podría estar con ella.

Tras eso, hasta ahora, siempre hay alguno de ella cerca de la ama de Nazarick. Al principio de esto, Momonga estuvo bastante nerviosa, temiendo que verla así podría minar la imagen que tenían los NPCs sobre ella, aunque ahora se sentía más segura pero siempre intentando actuar como si "_todo esta bajo mis expectativas_". Aunque no sabía si realmente es convincente pero ningún NPC le ha dicho nada todavía pero en ves de tranquilizarla realmente sola la preocupaba más. No saber como cambiaba la imagen que tenían los habitantes de Nazarick sobre ella, su soberana, le preocupaba aunque sabía ya su opinión el primer día, estos días con ella podrían haberlos empezado a modificar esa visión sobre ella. Pero no podía ir y preguntarle todos los días su opinión sobre ella, eso podría general más problemas que beneficios, pudiendo causar dudas entres los NPCs y que llevaría a un muy mal escenario para todes en Nazarick. Por lo tanto, por ahora, decidió dejar eso para resolver un poco más tarde y concentrarse en objetivo actual.

Es así como siguió con su pruebas con el objeto de espionaje, moviendo sus manos de forma erráticas, eso hasta que empezó a encontrar algunos patrones de movimientos que causaban determinadas reacciones en el espejo de espionaje, es así con algo más de tiempo pudo descubrir como manejarlo correctamente. Tras unas últimas pruebas para certificar que todo lo que descubrió estaba acertado, finalmente pudo hacer que el espejo mágico de espionaje hiciera lo su dueña quería. Así empezó a hacer movimientos más determinados, que se hacía que la imagen en el se cambiara, se moviera y se acercara como la señora de Nazarick así deseara. En eso tomo una pequeña pausa para elogiarse a ella misma por su logro- Esto sin duda será de gran ayuda para la seguridad del área alrededor de Nazarick- Pensó Momonga con felicidad aunque no solo ella misma se felicito por lo que había alcanzado.

\- Felicidades, lady Momonga- Dijo con sinceridad el mayordomo de Nazarick, Sebas Tian, mientras acompañaba su elogio con pequeño aplauso, el cual avergonzar levemente a su señora aunque no fue notorio para el hijo de Touch Me. El cual es el actual acompañante para las pruebas y experimentos que estaba realizando Momonga con la intención de encontrar las diferencias que había en los objetos ahora que son reales.

Siendo estos ensayos de prueba y error donde se va la mayor parte del tiempo de la soberana oscura de Nazarick. Lo cual es mucho tiempo, pues al ser una no-muerta no necesitaba realmente dormir aunque el agotamiento de su menta humana y la buena cama de su cuarto son motivaciones más que suficientes para hacerlo. Siendo el primero de ellos el que la hace saber cuando volver a su aposento y disfrutar de su cama, aunque siempre avisando al superior de esa área que ese es destino. Así evitando que se iniciara otra búsqueda de ella.

Pero volviendo al tema, en su pruebas se había hecho costumbre que fuera alguna de la pléiades quienes estuvieran cercas de ella en esos momento, siendo Narberal la que más tiempo entre sus hermanas ha pasado con su señora. Hoy sin embargo, por algunas tareas asignadas a ellas por Albedo y Demiurge a todas ellas, ninguna de ellas estaba disponible, haciendo que el único visto como adecuado para el santo deber de resguardar a la última y única señora recayera en el mayordomo dragonoide.

Es así como la ama Nazarick a pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con el hijo del campeón mundial. Uno o mejor dicho, el primer amigo real que había hecho en su vida de humano, siendo el cual lo salvo en su tormentoso inició en YGGDRASIL, donde era constantemente cazado por otres jugadores y jugadores por tener un avatar heteromórfico, lo cual hace que no hubiera penalidad si le hacían PK, pues por algún motivo a los desarrolladores parece que no notaron que los jugadores que eligieran avatar de esta raza no serían vistos como "jugadores" sino como un "monstruo" más. Algo que nunca cambio en YGGDRASIL, ya que nunca hubo muchos jugadores que eligiera un avatar de es raza y los pocos que si lo hicieron fueron tan perseguidos que se cambiaron de raza o se fueron.

Siendo esta última opción la que Momonga estaba por hacer antes de su encuentro fortuito con su primer amigo y así llegando a conocer a muchos más, sus compañeres de gremio, que juntes llevaran a Ainz Ooal Gown a lo que fue y darle la forma actual de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick. La cual dejo de ser algo dentro de un ordenador de realidad virtual y se había vuelto real o al menos eso es lo que ha aceptado la soberana de Nazarick. Algo que Momonga solo pudo llegar a ver gracia a la mano amiga del paladín plateado. Es por eso que para la señora de Nazarick la presencia de la creación de su primer amigo real es cierto sentido especial para ella. Es por eso que a su elogio no pudo evitar avergonzarse y darle una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias Sebas. Lamento que tuvieras que gastar tu tiempo conmigo. Seguramente tenes muchas más cosas que hacer que solo observándome todo este tiempo- Dijo Momonga con sinceridad al mayordomo principal de Nazarick, después de todo la razón por la que se encontraba aquí es porque los que normalmente la acompañaban no estaban disponibles. La señora de Nazarick sentía que había sacado a Sebes de sus tareas normales, las cuales serían mucho más fructíferas que quedarse parado por un largo periodo de tiempo solo observandola y asistirla si ella lo solicitara, algo que no es muy frecuente. Aunque eso no parecía ser un sentimiento compartido con el mayordomo de Nazarick.

\- Quedarme al lado de mi maestra y seguir sus ordenes, esas son mi razones de mi existencia, por las cuales me creo Touch Me-sama- Dijo Sebas Tian con una expresión sería y solemne acode con su tono, lo cual por alguna razón puso muy nerviosa a señora de Nazarick. Que hizo que desviara la mirada del mayordomo de Nazarick e intentado desviar su atención de ese suceso desconcertante para ella.

\- Y-ya veo. Bueno, entonces... buscare un poco por el área. Quizás hayan personas- Dijo Momonga rápidamente y así su atención paso nuevamente al Espejo de Visión Remota, al cual empezó a usar inmediatamente. Es así como paso un rato en el objeto de espionaje, siguiendo desde visión aérea lo que ella supuso que es un camino. El cual no estaba asfalto sino que solo es tierra limpia, con casi ninguna vegetación en ella, indicativo de que se usaba con frecuencia. Tras un poco más tiempo finalmente encontró algo que fuera vegetación y tierra, o sea natural aunque un camino como el que encontró no se le podría llamar así, aun sigue siendo tierra. En esta ocasión había encontrado algo directamente artificial, siendo un conjunto de algunas docenas de estructuras pequeñas con el objetivo de refugiar a sus habitantes, un pueblo pequeño.

Este pueblo que la ama de Nazarick se encontraba observando de una perspectiva aérea, por lo tanto lo vía desde lejos, tenía dentro de los limites de el a muchos puntos negros, que Momonga supuso que son humanos, los cuales se movían alborotadamente en muchas direcciones. Aunque ninguno al centro del poblado, el cual parecía ser una plaza simple, donde se podía ver aun gran número de esos puntos negros concentrados, con algunos grupos menores de punto a su alrededor. Debido a la distancia, la señora de Nazarick no sabía lo que esto significaba, así especulo algunas opciones, siendo una de ella la que creyó más acertada aunque ella misma sabía que no es muy segura, por lo cual lo siguiente que salio de sus negro sonó como una pregunta en vez de una afirmación.

\- ¿Un festival?- Dijo la soberana de Nazarick en claro tono de pregunto, lo cual fue respondida por Sebas. El cual se había acercado a ella para poder tener una mejor visión de lo que a su única ama le causaba duda. Cuando lo hizo y observo la escena que su señora esta viendo, gracias a su mejor visión por ser dragonoide, el mayordomo de Nazarick pudo ver con claridad a lo que para su ama solo son puntos y tras eso, le pudo dar una respuesta a la pregunta de su señora.

-No, no lo es, mi señora- Dijo el mayordomo dragonoide con un tono extremadamente serio, la cual alerto a Momonga de que algo no estaba bien. Queriendo saber la causa de esta reacción por parte de Sebas Tian, la señora de Nazarick empezó a hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos. Los cuales sabía que provocaba que su visión se acercara a lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, aunque se noto que aun seguía teniendo algunos problemas con ellos, ya que se acerco muy rápido y casi termina con lo único posible de ver el suelo de tierra. Pero pudo parar ante de que Sebas notara su error, haciendo los movimientos para cambiar de angulo de visión y así cambiar a otro moviente de manos, que le hacía que la visión se moviera para adelante. Es así como empezó en recorriendo por las calles de tierras del pequeño pueblo.

Así, y todavía un poco avergonzada de su casi error, la hechicera no-muerta pudo ver la causa de la reacción del mayordomo principal de Nazarick. El cual es que el pequeño poblado se encontraba bajo el ataque de una fuerza externa, la que estaba abrumando con claridad a los indefensos habitantes del pueblo. Algunos intentaron resistir con herramientas primitivas de agricultura pero su enemigo, equipado con armaduras de metal de cuerpo completo, espadas largas y con algunos caballos, los abrumaban con facilidad- No son bandidos- Pensó la señora de Nazarick mientras veía con atención a las fuerzas agresoras bien equipada. Las cuales capturaban a los humanos de ese pueblo que se rendían y masacraban a los que se resistían o intentaban huir, siendo esta última la productora de la gran mayoría de las bajos entre esos civiles.

Momonga movió con otra serie de movimientos de manos, lo cual le permitió cambiar de escena rápidamente con cada uno de su movientos. En cada escena nueva una conste se repetía, la cual es que siempre habría una victima más de esta por parte de las fuerzas agresoras, las cuales son claramente caballero o soldados muy bien equipado, Momonga no conocía este mundo para saber como se les podía llamar realmente. Este lugar es nuevo y desconoció para la maestra de Ainz Ooal Gown, incluso cabe la posibilitad de que realmente fueran bandidos, bandidos de este mundo. Aunque la señora de Nazarick lo veía poco probable, después de todo es muy irreal que un grupo de bandidos estuvieran tan bien equipados como entrenados. Lo cual según el conocimiento de la ama de Nazarick significaba que son un grupo muy bien organizado y disciplinados, profesionales en toda regla de la palabra.

Aunque eso es algo menor para la señora de Nazarick, la cual veía cada una de estas escenas con una expresión aburrida. Siendo esto lo que realmente obtuvo la mayor atención de Momonga, la cual con su último movimiento de mano, quedo viendo como un hombre desarmado es apuñalado de una forma brutal por parte de uno de esos soldados brindados, el parecía disfrutar de su acción contra otro miembro de su especie. Todo esto sin que la soberana de Nazarick sintiera absolutamente nada al ver asesinar a seres humanos "frente" a ella- Algo esta mal. No siento ninguna reacción como sentiría si estuviera en la tierra. Como un humano viendo a otro de mi especie siendo asesino frente a mis ojos. ¿Cómo puedo ver esto con tanta calma? Lo peor es solo disgusto por no reaccionar como debería y no por lo que estoy viendo- Pensó la señora de Nazarick con creciente desconcierto al notar los primes signos de cambio en su subconsciente, los cuales empezaron desde que su mente humana se encontró en el cuerpo de un ser no-muerto, un ser anti-vida. Siendo esto la aparición de su nueva naturaleza al terreno de la mente consciente, aunque el verdadero primero fue que ya no respiraba inconscientemente, algo tan primordial que aunque vital,ella ignoro por completo. Pero eso está en el intermedio de la mente inconsciente y consciente, eso hace que este el primer rasgo mental consciente de un no-muerto que Momonga estaba experimentando.

El cual le dictaba un odio por la vida, el cual se vuelve en indiferencia por la fuerte mente que tiene un ser con una complejo. Esto siendo nuevo para la señora de Nazarick, ya que con todes les seres que se había encontrado en Nazarick, sean no-muertos o no, no había sentido esta indiferencia, todo lo contrario, la soberana oscura había sentido comodidad y alegría al verlos, algunas veces con aturdimiento por algunos de su accionar pero nada realmente cercano a lo que sentía al ver a miembros de su vieja especie siendo masacrados sin piedad. Esto siendo una característica de la personalidad de Momonga, la cual sumada a la naturaleza como no-muerta, hace que lo que ama sea lo único que realmente le preocupe o les genere sentimientos positivos mientras que todo lo que este fuera de ellos, no tenga ni una sola muestra de algo de ello y eso en el mejor de los casos. Este rasgo será clave para entender en un futuro el accionar de la señora de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick.

Pero por ahora eso es un tema para otro momento, Momonga en su desconcierto vio como el hombre, el cual podía ver de frente y en cercanía, movía su boca pero ningún sonido llego. Ya que el articulo de espionaje permite solo ver no escuchar. Esto siendo uno de sus límites, el cual junto a que tampoco podía ver dentro de estructura, hacía que en YGGDRASIL estos objetos no fueron usado más que en partidas o en exploraciones. Aunque generalmente los que recién entraba a YGGDRASIL lo usaban, ya que había hechizos o otros ítems de espionajes muchísimos mejores que el objeto que estaba usando en este momento la ama de Nazarick. Pero eso no es importante ahora mismo. Lo importante es que la señora de Nazarick sintió un poco de sus vestigios de su antigua naturaleza a ver en sus últimos momento a este humana masculino, aunque rápidamente desapareció.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Una sorprendida señora de Nazarick escucho una pregunta que se originaba a su costado, lo que hizo que instintivamente moviera su mirada a su dirección, solo para volver a encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada sería de Sebas Tian. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, sin titubear o dudar dio su respuesta al mayordomo de Nazarick.

\- Déjalos. No hay razón o beneficios en intervenir a favor de una parte perdedora- Dijo la soberana de Nazarick con tono tan frió que incluso ella se sorprendió por como había sonado, haciendo que sintiera un poco mal pero nada que cambiara su opinión expresada. La cual para Sebes Tian fue el juicio absoluto de su única ama, a lo cual tenía que obedecer y por ello, su respuesta fue aceptar la sentencia de su señora aunque no le gustara. Estos sentimientos expresados por sus ojos únicamente y así permitiendo que Momonga los pudiera ver y sentir que había causado mal a uno de sus queridos sirvientes. Pero aventurarse fuera de Nazarick, aun mundo desconocido, sin saber lo que podría haber oculto o la fuerza de su enemigo no es una acción que la emperatriz de Nazarick estuviera dispuesta hacer. Es demasiado riesgoso e imprudente sin una base de información más solidad

Aunque eso tuco un coche con la impactante escena en que Momonca, cuando vía al mayordomo principal de Nazarick, la silueta de su primer amigo se formaba detrás de el. Lo cual hizo que Momonga recordara su primer encuentro con el, como la salvo y le permitió llegar hasta el día de hoy, tenía una gran deuda con el- "Salvar a alguien que está en problemas es de sentido común"- La ahora señora de Nazarick recordó la frase más característica de su primer amigo, la cual causo un cierto cambio de juicio de ella aunque necesitaba justificarselo a ella misma- Eventualmente tengo que ver mi fuerza en este nuevo lugar- Pensó la ama de Nazarick como justificación a su propio juicio inicial, el cual es el reflejo de su nueva naturaleza como no-muerta.

Esto mientras volvía a hacer un movimiento para cambiar hacer un cambio nuevamente la escena en el cristal, dejando ver a tres figuras escapando de los límites de la pequeña aldea. Una de ella es más altas que las otras dos, algo que hace patente que es la mayor entre este pequeño grupo y por su apariencia es evidente de que es femenina. Las siguiente dos son más pequeña aunque una es más cercana a la primera, mientras que la otra es más bajita y daba a entender que es una infante. Ambas también es sexo femenino, por la forma que se encontraba bajo los brazos de la mayor, hizo que Momonga pensara que ella puede ser la madre de las otras dos jóvenes, lo cual hacen que sean sus hijas. Algo que le llamo la atención de la señora de Nazarick es un rastro que estaba dejando la mayor mientras corría, lo cual puede indicar que se encontraba herida, si esto seguía no es muy factible que su huida tenga éxito. Si quería honrar la deuda con su primer amigo, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

\- Sebas, iré a ese pueblo. Avisa que eleven el nivel de seguridad en Nazarick al máximo- Dijo la hechicera no muerta, ganándose una respuesta positiva y una inclinación de agradecimiento a su señora por tomar encuentra sus sentimiento, aunque eso no quito la inquietud que tenía el mayordomo al saber que su señora se estaba por ir fuera de Nazarick.

-{Albedo, vístete con todo tu equipamiento de combate. Esto por salir de Nazarick. Cuando estés lista, teletransportate a la ubicación de Sebas, el te dirá el resto}- Dijo Momonga en voz alta mientras usaba el hechizo de [Mensaje] para comunicarse con Albedo, la cual se encontraba en frenesí ante el anunció de su señora.

\- Sebas, después de ella llegue prepara una fuerza de reserva. Envía unidades con habilidad de ocultamiento o de invisibilidad. No voy a arriesgarme sin algo que fuerza extra pero tampoco quiera llamar mucho la atención- Dijo Momonga al mayordomo el cual respondido afirmativamente, mientras que su señora volvía su mirada al espejo de visión remota nuevamente y vio como la figura más pequeña tropezaba, deteniendo la marcha de las otras dos figuras. Algo que permitió que los dos soldados brindados pudieran alcanzarla. La figura mayor parece que se había dado cuenta de esto y abrazo a las dos figuras menores de una forma protectora, siendo su escudo viviente.

Lo cual demostró ser acertados, porque cuando el dúo de caballeros llegaron a ellas, uno de ellos inmediatamente usar su espada para cortar en angulo recto la espalda de la hembra mayor, incapacitando aunque no matándola. Estos soldados parecen que querían jugar un poco con sus victimas, aunque sin saberlo pronto su papel cambiaran totalmente, ya que la única verdadera soberana oscuro de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick estaba apunto de hacer acto de presencia por primera vez en este nuevo mundo- Touch Me, pagare mi deuda contigo- Pensó Momonga mientras traía a su mano el Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown, el cual se encontraba flotando cerca de ella, como se había vuelto costumbre desde que llego a este nuevo lugar. Y con el arma de su gremio en sus manos, finalmente inicio el primer contacto entre Nazarick y este mundo, todo esto con una simple palabra.

\- [Gate]- Dijo Momonga, activando así su hechizo de desplazamiento a larga distancia, un gran vórtice completamente negro apareció delante de ella y si miramiento, la señora de Nazarick, camino hacía ella y entró, desapareciendo de ella. Todo esto paso frente a la mirada de un Sebas confundido, ya que todo se había movido tan rápido que el no sabía como seguirlo. Por un lado, su señora había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la situación de la aldea humana y había respondido a el, yendo ella misma ha hacer lo que el deseaba hacer, o sea, salvar a esos humanos que estaban siendo asesinados sin piedad. Como sabía que haría su creador si el estuviera aquí y ver que su señora había hecho eso, llenaba de muchas emociones su corazón. El cual ahora latía con fuerza.

Pero por otro lado, por su deseo egoísta su ama se había ido de la seguridad de Nazarick, arriesgando su seguridad personal en el proceso. Si algo le sucediera mientras se encontraba afuera de Nazarick, su único hogar, ni la muerte sería suficiente castigo por lo que había provocado. Con esa mezcla de sentimientos fue con lo que el mayordomo principal de Nazarick ahora esperaba la llegada de la supervisora de los guardianes de piso y así luego cumplir con el resto de la orden de su única y verdadera maestra. A la cual juraba servir con más devoción, si eso es incluso posible. Así un nuevo capitulo en la historia de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick iniciaba y afectaría todo este nuevo mundo más de lo que nadie, incluso los propios causante, podría creer.

* * *

Parte extra como compensación por la tardanza

* * *

Enri Emmot y Nemu Emmot se encontraba sin saber que hacer, completamente aterrorizadas y solo evitando romper en llanto por el shock que estaban experimentando en este momento. Lo cual no es para menos, ya que en menos de una horas, su vida calmada y simple con la que habían estado desde que nacieron en su pequeña aldea, que amaban mucho, había sido cruel y despiadadamente arrebatado, sin ninguna razón que ella pudiera incluso comprender- ¿Porque?- Fue la única pregunta que se hacían las dos hermanas, ¿porqué estaba pasando esto? ¿Porqué tan matando a sus vecinos? ¿porqué habían matado a papa? ¿porqué mama estaba siendo lastimada? Solo ¿Porque? No habían hecho nada para merecer esto, hacían su vida sin molestar a nadie, trabajaban día a día en los campo de cultivo para alimentarse y vender sus excedentes, para así pagar los impuesto que el reino al que pertenecían les pedía. Habían cumplido, trabajaban honestamente y nunca pedían más, entonces porqué esto estaba pasando.

No es justo, no, es completamente injusto pero... no podían hacer nada. Nada mientras esa injusticia se llevaba acaba, mientras el perverso soldado levantaba nuevamente su afilada espada y se preparaba para robarle a su madre, como ya lo hicieron con su padre, todo mientras ella solo podían ver con impotencia. Ver como su amada madre las intentaba proteger y estaba apunto de perder la vida por ello. No querían, no lo querían, querían a su mama viva, querían a su papa vivo, querían su vida tranquila devuelta. Pero esos perversos caballeros no les importaba sus sentimientos, incluso si lo supieran, son solados y las ordenes son ordenes, no importa lo inmoral o perversas que sean. Un soldado tenía que cumplirla y al hacerlo se empapaba de oscuridad mandada junto a su orden, convirtiéndolo a cualquier buen humana en un demonio.

No había ninguna otra explicación posible para las hijas de la familia Emmot, no había otra forma de comprender para ellas lo que estaba pasando. La forma en que los soldados habían mantenido con más tiempo a su madre viva, ya antes herida al inicio de su huido, solo con el objetivo de prolongar su sufrimiento, no lo había forma de comprender para esta jóvenes vidas que estaban apunto de ser cortadas. En todo esta situación, solo podían rezar, razar a los cuatro dioses que protegen a la humanidad, razar a la diosa a la cual su madre le rinde culto, rezar a cualquier ser que las pudiera salvar. Y para su suerte, parece que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Ya que la espada de soldado nunca llego para quitarles a su madre, en vez se detuvo y la bajo. Ambos soldados ya no tenían su atención en las tres presas que habían estado cazando y que estaban apunto de dar muerte hace unos momento. En cambio su atención estaba en otro lugar, las tres se dieron cuenta de eso y movieron su mirada hacía donde estaban la de los dos caballeros. Que es en realidad frente a ellas, cuando sus ojos llegaron finalmente vieron lo que había detenido a los soldados, estos se ampliaron en clara sorpresa. Después de todo, lo que tenían delante de ella es por lo menos extraño pero a la aterrador. Pues delante de ella, una gran pare de profundo oscuridad que se arremolinaba estaba solo unos pocos pasos de ella. Los caballero en su miedo y desconcierto retrocedieron algunos pasos, al no saber que hacer ante este fenómeno antinatural que nunca había escuchado que existirá.

Este desconcierto se volvió completamente en miedo cuando de la extraña pared de oscuridad algo empezó a emerger. Tras unos segundos más, este algo fue completamente visible para todes y la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la vieron. Una alta mujer de belleza divina, de largo cabellera plateado y vestida de lujosa manera aunque escandalosamente expuesto, aunque eso realmente no importaba, después de todo no es humana la mujer que tenían delante de ella. Sus ojos completamente rojos, su sonrisa maligna y su aura siniestra que la envolvía, no dejaban duda, no es un ser humano, es más dejaba en los presenta una escalofriante sensación. Como la de una presa consciente que estaba frente a su depredador y que de este no había escapatoria, solo la muerte como único resultado. Antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo o incluso hablar, la alta y bella siniestra mujer levanto su mano derecha.

\- [Agarre de Corazón]- Se puedo escuchar la voz más encantadora que ninguno de ellos haya escuchado jamás, aunque no tuvieron tiempo en pensar mucho más sobre ella, en especial para uno de los caballero. El cual simplemente colapso sin más, la sangre empezó a salir de las aberturas de su armadura, uno de los crueles cazadores de las tres había muerto y nadie pudo entenderlo.

\- Estaba pensando que si mi hechizo favorito, uno de nivel nueve, no funcionaba con los humanos podría solamente agarrarlas y huir. Aunque eso parece que sera el caso- No había esa hermosa voz venía de la alta y atractiva mujer que había salido del vórtice de oscuridad, pero su tono es demasiado frió e insensible que esa belleza se volvía en algo aterrador. Algo tan bello pero peligroso no se sentía que pudieran estar junto, para nada, pero estaban viendo que si lo estaba. La hermosa mujer siguió hablando y su tono se volvía cada vez más cruel e incluso con cierta diversión siniestra, como burlardose de la impotencia de los presentes. Fue tan aterrador todo el conjunto de estos acontecimientos que el otro caballero empezó a huir, pero rápidamente fue también asesinado en un gran destello ruido de color azul, el olor a carne quemada se hizo presente. Las tres hembras se acorrucaron aun más cerca, el miedo las invadía y solo pudieron pensar en como se habían salvado de los lobos solo para caer en las mandíbulas de un dragón.

\- Ja, débil. Murió tan fácilmente por un hechizo de nivel cinco- Escucharon la voz hermosa de esa mujer, la cual tenía un tono siniestro y burlón. Los ojos de las tres la seguían con suma atención, sintiendo que se la perdían la vista por un solo segundo, ya no estarían vidas después.

\- [Creación de No-Muerto de Nivel Medio: Caballero de la Muerte]- Volvieron a escuchar la voz de la alta mujer de largo cabello plateado, mientras que notaron como una extraña esfera fangosa se formaba arriba del primer caballero asesinado, para luego caer a el y engullirlo por completo. Tras eso una escena escalofriante puedo ser observada, ya que el fango que había engullido el cuerpo empezó a entrar en el. Tras eso, el cadáver del caballero empezó a convulsionar mientras se levantaba torpemente, tras eso el fango volvió a emerger y lo volvió a cubrir por completo. Luego la peor escena se forma delante de las tres hembra vivas, ya que al anterior cuerpo sin vida del soldado empezó a tomar más volumen, ruidos asquerosos se escuchaban salir de el y en fango se volvía más y más negro, un par de luces rojas empezaron a brilla en la parte superior de la ya gigante criatura.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, las tres hembras de la familia Emmot solo podían ver con creciente horror toda la escena, solo preguntándose cuando todo esto terminara aunque sin saberlo esto solo el comienzo nada más y muchas más cosas están por venir. Sucesos que no solo las afectara directamente a ellas sino a todo su mundo de forma que aun ni se pueden imaginar.

* * *

¡En hora buena! Llegamos a los 300 seguidores en Wattpad (314 para ser más exactamente), es buena ver que la comunidad del "Mundo Alternativo" sigue creciendo. Es por eso que le agradezco desde lo más pronto de mi oscura alma fiel a los 41 seres supremo de Nazarick, espero seguir leyéndolos y que disfrutes de mis futuras publicaciones.

Ahora, no olvidar, que esta es una obra de especiales, es así que la nueva meta para tener un nuevo capítulo de esta obra es llegar a los 400 seguidores.

**Próximo capítulo**: _El Capitán Guerrero del Reino_.


End file.
